


The Strangely Dark Adventures of Eros and HamsterLord

by fromstarlighttodust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angry little ice kitten, Because the boys couldn't get into enough trouble as humans., Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris enjoys being gay sex on legs, Chris is a good friend, Chris is gay sex on legs, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, No one else thinks Yuri's all that scary, Phichit Chulalnont Loves Everyone, Phichit Chulalnont Loves His Hamsters, Phichit Chulalnot is Too Pure For This World, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Rodent Pizza Parties, Temporary Character Death, Viktor has good ideas, Viktor has terrible ideas, What has Viktor gotten himself into?, What has Yuuri gotten himself into?, What has everyone gotten themselves into?, Yuri thinks he's scary, Yuuri can't control Eros, Yuuri is eros, immortal katsuki yuuri, peanut is the most observant of them all, unwilling villain viktor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/pseuds/fromstarlighttodust
Summary: Yuuri was never supposed to have powers, but after a fateful incident during his childhood, he acquired the incredibly rare ability to instantly heal any injury he gets. Due to the rarity of this power, he keeps it a secret so no one who would seek to exploit his ability could get their hands on him. It isn't until he’s in college that his best friend, Phichit, convinces him to start a crime fighting duo. For a while, everything is good. Innocent college kids by day, heroes by night. That is, until the pair encounter the world’s most notorious criminal, known as Ice Heart. Oh, and Yuuri might have found a romantic interest in his daytime life that makes being a secret hero all that much harder.~Or, the superhero AU no one asked for in which we explore Yuuri and Phichit’s epic bromance while Viktor and Yuuri stand on opposite sides of the law but fall hopelessly in love anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the wonderful [Addy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99) of betaing this for me. You're amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned, Chapter 5 will have the art made by the lovely artist that I was working with, [Toasty Libertea](http://toastylibertea.tumblr.com)!

Heroes. As a child, Yuuri had always admired them. They were all so brave and strong, and he wanted nothing more than to be like them. But heroes had powers, and Yuuri was just an ordinary, chubby little kid. Heroes were people with the ability to turn the essence of the world into specific abilities. They fought against bad people, and had the power to protect ordinary people who couldn’t use the essence. When Yuuri had asked his mother about it, she had told him that the essence was like the soul of the world itself. It wrapped around everything, giving life to to the world. Growing up, Yuuri knew that he was going to be like all of the normal people in the world who didn't have the special powers heroes had. He was just a dime-a-dozen person.

As a child, Yuuri wished as hard as he could for even the smallest power, but the tests run at birth on all children were definitive. Someone born without the power could never develop them. That was just the way the world worked. He had to accept that, and settle for admiring heroes from the distance like all of the other powerless people of the world.

At least that’s what he thought until one fateful night. When he was just 7 years old, Yuuri had been given special permission to walk to his friend Yuuko’s house all by himself. At 7, he was very proud of this privilege. Because of how proud he was, he was very careful while crossing the street and that was how he knew that the car that hit him hadn’t been there when he started crossing. In fact, it had peeled around the corner and plowed into him. It  _ hurt _ . Yuuri lay on the ground where he had landed after the impact and coughed slightly.

“Hey! Hey! Stay with me!” A voice rang out. It was in English,  and Yuuri could hardly concentrate enough to translate the words in his head. “I didn't see you, an ambulance is coming!”

And then Yuuri heard rustling. His eyes weren’t focused, his glasses had been knocked off of his face. He coughed again and felt warm liquid spatter past his lips. Was that… His blood?

He could see the blurry outline of another person get out of the car and walk forward. The person who had been talking before was yelling at them. “Get back in the car!”

“I can save him,” a small voice echoed in his mind. “The ambulance won’t make it.”

“No, get back in the car,” the first person exclaimed.

“I’ll do anything you want if you let me save him,  _ please _ ,” the smaller voice begged.

And then all Yuuri could see was blue like the ocean reflecting sunlight. It was so beautiful, and he wondered if that was what Heaven looked like. If it was, he could stay there in those oceans happily for the rest of eternity. The pain seemed to be receding, drifting away in the waves of the sea.

“You can’t die, your colors are too pretty,” that small voice said, almost sounding like it was inside his head. 

He didn't know what that meant, but somehow, it was comforting to hear. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into the sleep that called to him.

When Yuuri opened his eyes again, the oceans were gone and he was staring at a white ceiling. He blinked a few times before he sat up and looked around. He was… In a hospital? It took a few moments for his brain to register what had happened to him. Fear gripped his heart as the hospital door opened and his mother rushed into the room.

“Yuuri!” She exclaimed and embraced him in a tight hug. “Yuuri, are you okay?” She cried as she clutched to him.

Little Yuuri didn't know what to do. He knew what had happened and he remembered going to the Heaven with the pretty blue ocean, but he felt fine! In fact, he felt better than fine. He felt  _ fantastic _ . And yet, his mom was clutching to him and crying and he knew he should be scared, so he was. He shook and cried with his mother while his father held both of them whispering about how grateful he was that his son was safe.

It wasn't until later, when the doctor came in that Yuuri was given a reason for feeling so good.

“Your son has power,” the doctor told his parents. “Usually someone with this much power in them would have been identified at birth.”

“Our Yuuri doesn't have power,” his mother said in confusion. “He was tested when he was a baby.”

He doctor looked over his papers, a furrow creasing his brow. “I don't know what to tell you, Mrs. Katsuki. We have never seen anything like this before, but your son definitely has power.”

Yuuri clutched to his mother’s leg as the adults talked. He had power?

“What kind of power?” His father asked.

“It’s very special. All of his injuries healed as soon as they were formed,” the doctor replied. “I’ve never seen anything like it. If you would let us run some tests-“

Yuuri’s father cut the doctor off. “Absolutely not. We will take our son home now.”

Yuuri was whisked home.  He was told never to share his power with anyone. Life resumed as it always had been. 

But Yuuri was confused. Why couldn't he tell anyone? Why did he have to keep his power hidden? He did as he was told, but he still couldn't resist occasionally pricking his fingers with a pin to watch them heal before he could even look at the wound.

It wasn't until he was a teenager that he realized that the doctor had wanted to experiment on him  _ because _ of his new healing abilities. He wasn't allowed to talk about them because his parents wanted to keep him safe. He understood they wanted to protect him, but somewhere, deep in his mind, he knew that something didn't add up. 

Yuuri wasn't supposed to have powers. He remembered tasting his own blood in his mouth as he lay on the ground, so the instant healing factor  _ couldn't _ have been there before then. Plus, he knew he had scraped his knees as a child, and they had bled for hours. When he tried to ask his mother, she had shushed him and told him not to talk about it.

He scoured the internet for hours, that turned into days and then into weeks and then into months, for any instance of a person gaining the power after birth. There was nothing. No one had ever had the power show up out of nowhere like it had happened to him.

His curiosity got the better of him, and his research expanded to  _ everything _ about the strange power that some people had access to. He learned all kinds of things, about how far science had come studying those who had the power. He also learned how frustratingly limited the knowledge was in some areas. At some point, his exploration became bordered on obsession.

Healing factors were extremely rare. There were so few cases of people who could heal themselves or others that it had barely been researched. There wasn't much Yuuri could learn about his secret power unless he experimented on himself. 

So, In secret, he did. He discovered that pain was no longer an issue for him, that wounds healed faster than his nerves could recognize the trauma. Even broken bones would correct themselves instantly. He didn't dare give himself a fatal wound, but he suspected that he was virtually immortal. And yet, he aged normally. It was truly a strange power.

Yuuri also learned, in his research, about organizations that took people into their custody, experimenting on them in the name of science. Sometimes, those people would never be heard from again.

As he grew up, Yuuri put his power out of his mind and tried to live a normal life, as anyone would. Without an outlet for his obsession, unable to explain why he was so interested, he quickly learned that he was more likely to lose his mind than to learn anything new. Instead he threw himself into schooling and extracurriculars to keep his mind off the little voice in his head that whispered  _ learn more _ .

He learned ballet, and became so good at it that he won a scholarship to study at a school in Detroit. And yet, even years later, his mind still drifted to the ocean that he had seen when he had thought he was dying. He could never seem to find an ocean that glowed as brightly as that one had no matter how hard he searched.

It wasn't until he had moved into his apartment in college, living with his best friend Phichit, that all of his pretending was ended. It was like any other night, as Yuuri and Phichit made dinner together in their kitchen, that it happened.

Phichit made a joke about their English professor and it had Yuuri laughing so hard that he slipped. The knife he had been cutting cabbage with sliced directly into his finger. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he pulled back as quickly as he could and hoped that Phichit hadn't noticed, but when he turned to look at his friend, Phichit was staring at him in shock.

“Yuuri!” Phichit cried and he ran over, grabbing Yuuri’s hand.

As he stood there, staring at Yuuri’s undamaged hand, Yuuri shifted uncomfortably. “What?” He asked, trying to sound unaffected.

“I don’t understand, I saw you cut yourself,” Phichit sounded confused and flipped Yuuri’s hand over and then grabbed the other one, repeating the process.

“N-no, I didn’t,” Yuuri stuttered out.

Phichit gave him a knowing look. “Yuuri, you’re a terrible liar.”

Yuuri slowly backed away, clutching his hand to his chest, feeling his panic rising.  _ He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, he was supposed to keep it a secret.  _ His eyes swept the room for an escape route until they settled on Phichit’s face. His friend’s expression was was open and curious, not at all judgmental like he had feared.

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Phichit said gently, offering the other a hug like he always did when he saw Yuuri’s panic rising.

Yuuri fell into the hug and shook. “No one is supposed to know,” he whispered, feeling small.

“About what, Yuuri?” Phichit led him to one of their kitchen chairs and sat him down, crouching in front of him.

“My power,” Yuuri said weakly. “No one’s ever seen it since…”

Phichit tilted his head to the side and waved his hand. One of his beloved pet hamsters came scurrying over, pushing a water bottle along with it. “Thank you, Peanut.” The creature squeaked and scurried off again.

“Look, Yuuri, I have a power we don't really want to talk about, too,” Phichit laughed lightly. “How do you even tell people that? Oh, by the way, I can talk to rodents and influence them to do what I want. Isn’t that cool and not at all creepy?”

Yuuri choked out a laugh, despite himself. He took the water bottle from Phichit and smiled weakly at his friend. “Mine is… Different.”

“Tell me about it. It can’t be weirder than a loyal army of tiny fluffy friends!” Phichit settled cross legged on the floor in front of Yuuri.

“I’m not supposed to have it,” Yuuri said, biting his lip. How did he even explain this?

“Everyone is meant to have their power, Yuuri,” Phichit blinked in confusion.

“No, I’m not. I wasn't born with it.” Yuuri frowned and explained about the accident all those years ago, and how the power mysteriously appeared. He told the other things he’d never told anyone else, about the small voice who had begged to save him, about the ocean he swore he had seen before waking up at the hospital. And he told him about how the doctor’s first instinct was to dissect him at 7 to find out how it could have happened. Phichit calmly listened through the whole story, nodding occasionally. When Yuuri finally finished, Phichit picked up the water bottle Yuuri had abandoned and took a slow swig. Yuuri waited, nervousness flowing into him.

“So…” Phichit said slowly. “You’re telling me you have the most awesome power ever, and you never even thought to mention it to me?”

“I told you, it was supposed to be a secret…” Yuuri blushed.

“That is really weird, that it manifested itself out of nowhere, though,” Phichit hummed thoughtfully and sat quietly for a few minutes before he perked up again. “Yuuri! I have the best idea!”

“Phichit…” Yuuri started, recognizing the devious look on his friend’s face, but Phichit plowed right on through.

“We should totally be a superhero duo! I’ll be, like, your side kick!” Phichit grinned, and then laughed. “Me and all the rodents of Detroit.”

“What part of secret don't you get?” Yuuri asked slowly.

“That’s fine. We’ll just be masked heroes! No one has to know it’s us,” Phichit nodded. “I mean, with such an awesome power, you should flaunt it  _ somehow _ .”

Yuuri was already shaking his head. “I can’t do that, Phichit.”

“What if it helps you find the person who saved your life?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri froze, thinking back to that small voice. The voice that had promised the louder voice his life in exchange for Yuuri’s, or at least that was how it had sounded to little Yuuri. “How could it help?”

“Well, if we become well known enough, don't you think that person will come looking for you? After all, it kind of sounds like they gave you that power, even though I don't know how that could have happened,” Phichit shrugged and took another swig from the water bottle.

“Gave it to me…?” Yuuri blinked at Phichit. It had never occurred to him that could be where this power had come from, even if now that Phichit had said it out loud it seemed so obvious. He stared at Phichit for a few minutes, thinking, before nodding. “Fine. We’ll become masked heroes.”


	2. Chapter 2

In actuality, nothing happened for a few weeks, not until Yuuri came home from classes to find Phichit sitting on his bed with an evil grin. That look alone was enough to make Yuuri want to back right out of the room and go hide, but it was too late. Phichit had already seen him and was standing to grab Yuuri’s hand in excitement. He led Yuuri to the bed and pointed at the shopping bag that was sitting there.

“Look, Yuuri! I got you a superhero costume!” Phichit was so excited he was actually bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Yuuri hesitantly opened the bag and pulled out the costume. He felt his heart plummet into his toes as he looked at the ridiculously gaudy offending garment. “Phichit… What is this?”

Phichit tilted his head to the side. “A costume.”

Yuuri turned the… Thing around in his hands, trying to figure out how he could ever be seen in public wearing it. It was black, but had glittering stones sewn into it and what looked like half a frilly skirt and was that… Mesh??? Oh, God, it was probably half made of mesh, not to mention a one piece.

“Phichit,” Yuuri turned a half stern, half panicked face to his friend. “I would not be caught dead in this.”

“Well, that’s the point, isn't it?” Phichit crossed his arms.

“How is that the point?” Yuuri frowned.

“You don't want people to know that you’re Yuuri Katsuki, masked hero, so what’s a better way to do that than have a crime fighting alter ego?” Phichit pointed out.

And… Yuuri couldn't argue that. He didn't want anyone to know about his power, and no one would ever think he would be seen in an outfit as ridiculous as this one. “I’ll go try it on,” he said.

When he came back into the room, Phichit let out a low whistle. “Well, damn, Yuuri. That’s a good look.”

Yuuri blushed. “It’s… revealing.” He nervously crossed his arms across his chest, even though the mesh barely let the sight of his skin through.

“Good. No one will ever know it’s you under there. Come here, I’m going to do your hair, and then you can put on the mask I bought to compete the persona,” Phichit motioned for Yuuri to sit between his legs.

Once his hair was slicked back and the mask secured in place, Phichit stood him in front of a mirror and Yuuri barely recognized himself. The mask was black, but decorated with gems that mirrored the costume and he looked… Well, if Yuuri didn't know it was him under there, he’d probably want to date himself. “Do you think I can pull this off?”

“Of course you can,” Phichit nodded. “We just need a name for you to fit this person. Hmm…” Phichit’s brow furrowed as he thought about it.

“Eros,” Yuuri said, surprising both Phichit and himself, but he soldiered on. “No one would think I would call myself something like that.”

“I like it,” Phichit grinned.

“What’s your costume, HamsterLord?” Yuuri teased, trying not to look at himself in the mirror again.

“HamsterLord?” Phichit looked confused.

“I was just kidding,” Yuuri held up his hands, but Phichit was grinning evilly again.

“I like it. That’s going to be my hero name,” Phichit giggled.

“Oh  _ no _ , what have I done,” Yuuri groaned.

“Oh, I was thinking that maybe you should get contacts, too,” Phichit said as he pulled a second bag over to him. “You should probably be able to see if we’re going to fight crime.”

“I’ll look into it.” Yuuri bit his lip as he watched Phichit pull out his own sleek black outfit, even if it was a lot less gaudy then Yuuri’s.

“Maybe you can get color ones!” Phichit smiled as he stripped out of his clothes and started pulling the outfit on.

“Why would I do that?” Yuuri blinked at his friend as he finished dressing.

“It just adds to the persona, doesn't it?” Phichit shrugged, slicking his own hair back and fixing a mask to his face. “There, look, I can barely recognize us!”

“Phichit…” Yuuri took a deep breath. “I don't know if I can do this.”

Phichit looked at him seriously. “You can. Just keep telling yourself that this is to find your savior.”

Yuuri blinked, trying to push away his nervousness and glanced at the two of them in the mirror again. “Okay,” he took deep breath. “Okay. I just have to become someone else for a while, right?”

Phichit beamed and nodded. “Yup. No biggie.”

Yuuri exhaled slowly. “Okay,” he said again, more to himself than to Phichit.

They didn’t even think about going out in their costumes for three weeks, until Yuuri received his prescription color contacts (and Phichit decided to get his own to help hide his identity more, as well) and they had had sufficient time to practice putting them in and taking them out until they were pros.

They agreed to start with simple, petty crimes, nothing too extravagant. After all, Yuuri had reminded Phichit, Yuuri could take the damage but Phichit couldn’t. They had to learn how to work together in this capacity before doing anything truly dangerous.

Yuuri’s contacts were blue, as blue as he could find, in an attempt to mirror the color of those oceans he remembered, while Phichit’s were a bright green. They both put on their costumes under track clothes and left their apartment, heading into town. 

“We should invest in a police scanner,” Phichit muttered as they wandered the streets. He was only half paying attention to Yuuri, part of his mind focused on the rats he had scurrying in every direction, searching out crime in alley ways.

“Isn’t that what your rodents are for?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit hummed. “Well, they can find it, but it’s exhausting linking my mind to them for so long. I suppose I could just give them the instruction and let them report back to me. I haven’t really tested how far they can go before the command is lost if I’m not constantly linked, though. Also, with a scanner, I can search with the rats while we attend to crimes already established by the public. Easier to get recognition that way.”

“Well, that’s why we’re starting on petty crime, right? To figure out how best to do this,” Yuuri pointed out.

“I’ve got a mugging,” Phichit perked up. “This way!”

He led them down a few blocks to a dark alley. “Please, leave me alone,” a scared female voice called.

“Give me the bag,” a rough voice replied. 

Yuuri could see the gleam of a weapon in the dim light. “Stay back,” he said quickly to Phichit and rushed down the alley.

Before the mugger could react, he sprang into action, and shoved the guy away from the woman. Phichit ran after him and stood between Yuuri facing off with the man and the woman. “It’s okay,” he smiled at her. “We’ll protect you.”

The woman gasped, wide eyed as the mugger lunged at Yuuri with the knife he held and plunged it into Yuuri’s neck. Instead of reacting, Yuuri swung a fist at the man and shivered slightly as a rat scamped up his body to pull the knife out.

“Ah, not while I’m fighting Ph-HamsterLord,” he gasped out, just narrowly managing to keep himself from swatting the rat away.

“Sorry,” Phichit muttered. “I still have a little trouble seeing you get hurt.”

Yuuri punched the guy again and again until he stopped trying to get up. “Rope.”

Phichit quickly handed Yuuri a rope from the duffle bag he carried. He tied up the mugger quickly and kicked the knife out of reach. “We should call the police so they can collect him.”

Phichit nodded. “Alright.”

“Who  _ are _ you?” The woman finally cried.

Phichit turned to her and smiled brightly. “We’re new heros in the area. I’m HamsterLord and that’s Eros.”

She blinked at them. “Your neck!” She pointed at Yuuri, who still hadn’t turned back to face them. Yuuri took a deep, steadying breath as his mind screamed “be someone else, be someone else…”

Yuuri turned and met her eyes, tilting his head to reveal his unblemished neck. “I’m fine, thank you for your concern,” he smirked at her in a way that floored Phichit. Hell, that look on Yuuri’s usually innocent face nearly turned  _ him _ on and he had no such feelings for Yuuri.

“Oh, um, I see,” the woman stuttered.

Yuuri held out his hand to her. “We should get out of this alley, don’t you think?” he asked, his voice dropping to a sultry tone.

“Of course,” the woman shyly took his hand and let him lead her to the street.

Phichit pulled out his phone and called the police as he trailed behind them. After the man had been carted away and all three of them had given statements to the police, Yuuri and Phichit headed back to their apartment.

“Damn, Eros, you were turning on the seduction back there,” Phichit giggled once they were safely inside.

Yuuri turned beet red. “I had to be  _ not me _ . Who else would I be with a name like Eros?”

Phichit grinned. “I’m not complaining. No one is going to think that Eros is you.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “You were exactly the same.”

Phichit shrugged. “I care a little less about people figuring out it’s me. What’s the worse that happens? I get exposed and you pretend you didn’t know I was a secret masked vigilante.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and stripped off his costume. “Fine, whatever.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay… So that was a learning experience,” Phichit said with wide eyes.

“I’ll say,” Yuuri nodded. “You alright?”

“Being bitten by a duck hurts,” Phichit frowned, rubbing his leg.

“Well, I did warn you to expect anything,” Yuuri tried not to laugh. “If some weirdo was stealing animals from a zoo, who knew what they were going to do.”

“But how was I supposed to expect attack ducks?” Phichit whined.

Yuuri looked at him seriously. “Always expect attack ducks.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “I feel like I’m never going to have to expect attack ducks again, but every time I’m going to be looking for them.”

Yuuri finally cracked and giggled. “You’re going to be dodging every time you hear wings flap.”

“It’s not funny. I’m going to have nightmares, Yuuri. I’ll be sure to wake you up for every one,” Phichit crossed his arms.

“Please don’t,” Yuuri tried to restrain his giggles.

“Oh, I promise I will,” Phichit glared.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Yuuri, you ripped your costume again,” Phichit pointed out tiredly. All of their galavanting at night and studying by day was beginning to take a toll on him. 

“Where?” Yuuri asked, looking down at himself.

“Right at your left shoulder,” Phichit pointed. “Were you stabbed again??”

Yuuri tossed his mask onto his desk. “I don’t think so? I think that guy just grabbed me roughly.”

Phichit sighed. “We should fix that.”

“Can you sew?” Yuuri bit his lip.

“No, can you?” Phichit flopped down on Yuuri’s bed.

“No, but I do have a little sewing kit. How hard can it be?” Yuuri shed the costume and inspected the hole. It wasn’t too big, he could probably fix that.

“We should have realized that your costume is more breakable than you are,” Phichit sighed. “Where’s the kit, I’ll help?”

“Desk drawer,” Yuuri said, looking over the rest of the costume for other tears.

After quite some time and a lot of frustration, the two stared down at the poorly fixed hole. “Well, that looks terrible,” Phichit said.

Yuuri sighed. “Can we just fix this with duct tape? That stuff is indestructible, right?”

“I don’t think so, Yuuri. We’re just going to have to keep practicing until we’re better at sewing.” Phichit tilted his head to the side.

“You don’t have to help me, it’s my costume,” Yuuri said quietly.

“I bought it,” Phichit pointed out. “Plus, it would be a good skill to have.”

“Fair enough,” Yuuri muttered. “Maybe we should try to redo this hole.”

“Alright,” Phichit rolled up his sleeves. “Sex icon: Eros wouldn’t be caught dead in a costume with that kind of shoddy repair work.”

Yuuri snorted, but didn’t object as they carefully removed the stitches and started again.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit grinned as he bounced into the apartment.

Yuuri peaked over the fridge door, peering at Phichit with a slice of bread hanging from his mouth. “Huh?”

“I just found out that there is a sewing club on campus!” Phichit practically skipped over to Yuuri.

“A sewing club?” Yuuri’s eyes lit up. “Did you sign us up?”

“That I did,” Phichit beamed. “I told them were were beginners and the president of the club assured me they’ll teach us!”

Yuuri took a thoughtful bite of his slice of bread. “They’re probably just desperate for male members.”

“Oh, I didn’t think of that,” Phichit replied. “Either way, we can finally learn how to fix your costume appropriately. I was beginning to think that you were going to have to crime fight naked.”

Yuuri snorted. “Somehow, that’s almost on brand for Eros.”

Phichit giggled. “I mean, yes? But also, please don’t. We’re beginning to get media attention.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“I honestly don’t understand why you’re so upset,” Yuuri said calmly.

“YOU WERE ON FIRE,” Phichit barely managed to keep the hysteria out of his voice.

“It was a little warm,” Yuuri conceded. “And now we pretty much have to rebuild my costume from scratch.”

“A little warm?? YUURI!” Phichit sunk down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. After a moment, he continued, his voice a little muffled. “Is there any injury your power won’t heal?”

“I’ve never been fatally wounded,” Yuuri said, picking a piece of charred costume off of his skin. “But I’m not sure that fatal has the same definition for us.”

“I think being on fire would be pretty fatal for me,” Phichit agreed, looking up at his friend with unamused eyes. “Can you just try to appreciate that I’m probably never going to be used to you getting injured like that?”

“Is that why you threw a bucket of water on me in the middle of a fight?” Yuuri asked.

“YES,” Phichit groaned. 

“Sorry, Phich. I’ll try to remember that even if I’m used to my healing factor, you aren’t,” Yuuri at least sounded a little apologetic.

“Thank god,” Phichit muttered.

“Is now a bad time to mention that I’ve tested most of these things on myself?” Yuuri said hesitantly.

Phichit groaned again. “Please don’t ever tell me about that.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Are you okay, ma’am?” Phichit smiled at the elderly woman as he stood nervously between her and Yuuri, who was still kicking the purse snatcher.

“I’m fine, who are you? Are you going to try and rob me, too?” The old lady asked.

“No! Not at all, Ma’am! We’re heroes!” Phichit grinned.

“Heroes, huh?” The lady sniffed judgmentally. “Then help me carry my groceries upstairs.”

Phichit’s bright smile faltered. “Excuse me?”

“Some heroes, you are. Won’t even help out an old lady…” The woman scowled at him.

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder and kicked the purse snatcher one last time. “Well, HamsterLord? Take the lovely woman’s bags.”

Phichit sent Yuuri a nearly murderous look before he stooped over and picked up the woman’s grocery bags. She beamed at Yuuri and hobbled over to him, patting his cheek over his mask. “What a sweet boy you are.”

“Of course, milady,” Yuuri sent her one of his ‘Eros’ smirks and winked. “While my sidekick gets your bags, would you like me to carry you?”

“Oh, that would be lovely, dear. These old bones aren’t quite what they once were,” the lady smiled as Yuuri scooped her up into his arms.

“Old? My dear, you couldn’t be a day over 25,” Yuuri said easily as he lead Phichit up the stairs to the woman’s apartment.

After they had seen her safely to her apartment and were back on the street, Phichit turned an accusing stare to Yuuri. “Never again,” he said darkly.

“What, I thought she was a darling,” Yuuri shrugged.

“Turn off Eros for a second and realize you just flirted with a 90 year old woman,” Phichit glared.

“Eros doesn’t discriminate,” Yuuri smirked at Phichit.

“I’ve created a monster,” Phichit groaned.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Phich, why are we up here?” Yuuri whispered.

“Super heroes always stand on buildings to find crime,” Phichit said matter of factly.

“Isn’t that what the rodents are for?” Yuuri squinted at Phichit.

“Shh, this is how they do it in the movies!” Phichit said.

Yuuri stepped forward to the edge of the building and looked down. After a moment he sighed. “I could probably survive the jump. Should I cushion your fall?”

“Don’t you dare!” Phichit gasped.

“Alright, but how are you going to get down, then?” Yuuri glanced back at Phichit.

“The same way we got up here!” Phichit exclaimed.

“Okay, I’ll see you at the bottom,” Yuuri replied and moved to step off the side of the building only to be stopped by Phichit.

“Alright! Alright, I get it! No more standing on buildings! Just don’t jump, even you might die!” Phichit pulled Yuuri away from the edge.

“I’m pretty sure I’d be fine, but I guess I’ll use the stairs…” Yuuri conceded.

“Thank god,” Phichit sighed and let go of his arm.

Yuuri flashed a grin at Phichit and sprinted right off the side of the building. Phichit screamed. He honest to god screamed. When he finally worked up the courage to peak over the side of the building he saw Yuuri standing a little ways down on the fire escape. 

“You coming?” Yuuri looked up at him innocently.

“God dammit, Yuuri, I swear to god, I almost had a heart attack,” Phichit gasped out.

Yuuri held up a finger to his lips and winked. “Eros. You mean Eros,” he said.

Phichit grumbled and slid off the side of the building to be caught by Yuuri. “Eros is going to kill me,” he said before he followed Yuuri down the fire escape.

“You’re the one who wanted to be up there,” Yuuri shrugged.

“I hate you right now,” Phichit glowered.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Phichit was not having a good night. To be fair, they’d done wonderfully working together today, but he just had to practically peel a girl off of Yuuri. His Eros persona was getting a little bit out of hand, in Phichit’s humble opinion.

It was the end of their night and as they made their way back to the apartment, Phichit brought it up. “I think maybe you need to tone down Eros.”

“What?” Yuuri looked at him blankly.

“That girl was practically having sex with you with your clothes on,” Phichit frowned.

“Eros doesn’t mind,” Yuuri replied easily.

Phichit cocked an eyebrow at him. “Yuuri, I watched you shudder in horror when a girl from the sewing club hugged you and then you whispered to me “I’m so gay.”” 

“I am,” Yuuri shrugged. “Eros isn’t.”

“Don’t you think your alter ego has taken on a little too much life of his own?” Phichit asked.

“No,” Yuuri shook his head. “Eros is exactly everything I’m not and that was the whole point, was it not?”

Phichit sighed. “Fine. Just… Don’t start having indiscriminate sex, alright? That’s dangerous.”

Yuuri nodded. “I wouldn’t. It’s kind of hotter if it’s all just rumors, don’t you think?”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t know. I’m just the bouncy cute one.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Eros, are you kidding me?” Phichit glared at Yuuri, who had a man pinned against the wall down an alley, mouthing at his neck.

Yuuri turned to him and blinked. “HamsterLord,” he acknowledged.

“I did not sign up for this,” Phichit put his hands on his hips. “I’m not your babysitter, let’s go, and you,” Phichit pointed at the man. “Get out of here.”

The man scampered off under Phichit’s angry gaze and Yuuri frowned at him. “I was just having a little fun…”

“Having a little fun? Wouldn’t that be a great headline: Hero Eros comes down with all the STDs,” Phichit ranted.

Yuuri sighed. “Are you forgetting that I’m immortal?”

“You’ve never tested it against that, have you?” Phichit glared so hard that the hamster on Yuuri’s shoulder ran and hid in his hair.

A bit of Yuuri showed through the mask of Eros when a light blush heated his cheeks. “You know I haven’t…”

“Exactly, keep it in your pants, Eros,” Phichit grumbled. “I can only give you half my concentration with all of these rats running around the city for me.”

“You got it, HamsterLord,” Yuuri nodded in agreement.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked and smiled his Eros smile at the man they just rescued.

“Yeah, thanks I’m-” The man cut himself off as his eyes widened, focusing on the hamster sitting on Yuuri’s shoulder. “What’s that?” he practically screeched.

“What?” Yuuri glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing behind him.

The man reached out and last second, Yuuri realized he was going to hit Buttercup in his shoulder. Reacting fast, he twisted his body and cupped Buttercup in his hands, holding her against his chest.

“Kill it! Kill it!” the man screamed in terror. He was blinded by it, wailing his fists down on Yuuri, trying to hit the hamster he held protectively.

Yuuri curled in on himself, his healing keeping the weak blows from hurting, but terrified of letting the man get his hands on Buttercup.

After a few moments, Phichit’s voice was calming the man. “It’s alright, the hamster isn’t going to hurt you, come on, let’s get you to the police.”

After the man was safely away from them, Yuuri stood and handed Phichit the little fuzzy creature he had protected. “Is she alright?”

“She says thank you for protecting her,” Phichit smiled at Yuuri. “And thank you for saving my precious friend.”

Yuuri smiled. “Of course, HamsterLord. Any time.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Phich, is it just me or are there… More hamsters?” Yuuri asked as he watched his best friend tickle one of the little fluffy creatures on Yuuri’s bed.

“Yeah, maybe it’s because I’ve been practicing using my power more, but the little cuties just seem drawn to me,” Phichit beamed.

“Okay…” Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed before he opened them again and pointed across the room. “But what the heck is that?”

“I think it’s a weasel?” Phichit shrugged. “He’s just been chilling there.”

“It’s gross and needs a bath,” Yuuri crossed his arms.

“Don’t hurt his feelings!” Phichit looked personally offended and held out his hand. “Come here, sweetie.”

“The noodle bear does not get on my bed,” Yuuri said definitively.

Phichit rolled his eyes but nodded and scooped up the weasel and took him off to the bathroom to get a bath.

Later that night, Phichit walked into Yuuri’s room. “Yuuri, have you seen Noodle Bear, I can’t find… Him…” His voice drifted off as he saw Yuuri sleeping, curled in a protective circle around Noodle Bear the weasel. There was a few half eaten cheetos scattered around them and Phichit couldn’t resist taking a few pictures for posterity. “Not on the bed, indeed,” he giggled as he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to the lovely Cam for helping me with the french in this part. Translations are at the bottom. :)

“Eros, why do you wear the mask?” A reporter thrust her mic at Yuuri.

Yuuri gave her a look of pure seduction. “It adds a layer of intrigue, don’t you think?”

Phichit rolled his eyes and waved cheerfully at the reporter. “Also, who wants to be on call 24/7? We like our privacy, too.”

“HamsterLord, correct? How did you and Eros start fighting crime together?” the reporter asked.

“Chance,” Phichit shrugged. “I guess we were just meant to find each other.”

Yuuri snorted softly. “One could say that. Or one could say that I can’t seem to convince you not to do this.”

Phichit shrugged. “That, too. I’m very persistent.”

“Eros, what exactly is your power?” the reporter asked.

“As far as I know, immortality,” Yuuri smiled. “Would you like a demonstration?”

“No, that’s just fine,” the reporter blushed under Yuuri’s gaze. “Just one more question. What is the creature that is always on your shoulder?”

Yuuri glanced over at Noodle Bear. “He’s my sidekick.” Noodle Bear squeaked happily with Yuuri’s attention on him.

Phichit huffed. “I thought I was your sidekick.”

“You, too,” Yuuri reached an arm around Phichit and pulled him flush against his side, looking down at him with a heated gaze. “It can be more fun having you around than NB, sometimes.”

Phichit wiggled out of Yuuri’s grasp. “Chill, Eros. You know I’m not here for that.”

The reporter glanced at the camera and then back at Phichit. “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anyone turn down Eros before. How do you manage, HamsterLord?”

Phichit rolled his eyes again. “Easy, it’s my job to peel him off of fans and vice versa. I’ve done it enough times that it’s not hard to peel him of myself,” Phichit paused. “We have to go. Eros, I’ve got a hit. This way.”

Yuuri nodded and sent one last wink to the reporter before they took off together. Once they were far enough away Phichit glared at Yuuri. “Hey, other you would be pretty pissed about you hitting on me on international television.”

Yuuri shrugged. “Other me can worry about it later. Right now we have a job to do.”

Phichit threw up his hands. “Yeah, you say that, but I’m the one who’s going to have to hear about it!”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Chris!” Viktor stared blankly at the television screen. It was displaying a news report from America, talking about a new duo of heroes who were taking the streets of Detroit by storm. Viktor had only been watching half heartedly, it was mandatory viewing to everyone in the organization when a new, promising hero surfaced, but then he saw _him_. Eros was his name but, Viktor noted, it was most likely not his real name. He was wearing an elegant black mask that caught the light just the right way to make his blue eyes sparkle. His costume accented his clearly sculpted body, and was covered in glimmering rhinestones. His demeanor was cool and collected, a clear contrast from his happy, bouncing partner. He oozed sex appeal. “CHRIS!”

Chris popped his head into the room. “What?”

“We have to go to America,” Viktor whispered, pausing the TV at a clear shot of the hero Eros.

“Why?” Chris furrowed his brow.

“I’ve found him,” Viktor whispered, his eyes trailing over the still picture, his studying the details of Eros’ essence.

“The kid from Japan?” Chris asked.

Viktor nodded. “He’s even more beautiful than I remember…”

Chris sighed. “I’ll contact the higher ups.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Hey.”

Yuuri jumped at the word directed at him and he turned his eyes up from the homework spread across the coffee shop table in front of him to focus on the absolutely stunning man in front of him. He had shiny silver hair and a heart shaped smile, aimed right at Yuuri. He pushed his definitely designer sunglasses further up his nose and gazed expectantly in Yuuri’s direction. Yuuri pushed away the urge to glance over his shoulder and see who the gorgeous man was talking to, because it certainly couldn’t have been him.

“Hey,” the man said again.

Yuuri blinked at him.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but you look awfully familiar. Do I know you?” The man asked. He had a Russian accent, and something warm and oddly familiar in Yuuri swelled before he shoved if far, far down.

 _I’d remember if I met someone like you_ , Yuuri’s brain screamed, but his voice cracked a little as he squeaked out. “I-I don’t think so?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The man didn't seem deterred, however, and plopped down across from Yuuri. “I’m Viktor.”

“Yuuri,” Yuuri whispered and hoped he wouldn’t have to shake hands.  Knowing him, he would end up knocking at least his coffee off the table.

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri.” Viktor smiled even brighter than before.

“You too,” Yuuri glanced down at his homework and then quietly closed the laptop in front of him. “Can I help you?” _Shit_ , that came out sounding worse than he had meant it to.

“No, not particularly. I’m just goofing off right now! Do you mind keeping me company?” Viktor beamed at him.

Yuuri blinked. “Sure?”

“Awesome! Thanks!” Viktor pointed that smile at him again and Yuuri almost wanted to melt into the floor. “What are you working on?”

“Ah,” Yuuri glanced down at the now closed laptop and hastily tried to neaten up the papers he had strewn around his work space. “Just work from school.”

“Oh, you’re a student,” Viktor nodded, knowingly.

“What… What are you goofing off from?” Yuuri asked, if for no other reason than to get attention off of himself.

“Work,” Viktor wrinkled his nose adorably, and Yuuri forced himself not to swoon.

“What do you do?” Yuuri made himself focus.

“I work in antiquities,” Viktor waved his hand. “Totally boring, you don't want to know about that.”

Yuuri opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of a proper response to that. Luckily, he was saved. As he floundered for words, Phichit entered the shop and waved to him. Yuuri lifted his hand in response and Phichit made his way over. Viktor looked up as Phichit plopped down into the empty chair next to Yuuri.

“You didn't tell me you were bringing a friend!” Phichit smiled at Viktor.

“I wasn’t. I’m not. Uh, this is Viktor. He just… He’s…” Yuuri swallowed hard and finally took a deep breath as he motioned to Viktor. “Viktor, this is Phichit, my roommate.”

“Nice to meet you,” Phichit shook Viktor’s hand and side-eyed Yuuri. “Are you joining us for the riveting English cram session?”

“Oh, no, I couldn't impose. I’ve already bothered Yuuri enough,” Viktor smiled and stood, but Phichit shook his head.

“Oh, no, you’re not getting away that easily. You must tell me how you two met,” Phichit teased.

Yuuri blushed and Viktor laughed. “We actually just did. Yuuri was helping me get out of working.”

“Oh, coffee shop romance?” Phichit waggled his eyebrows.

“Phichit!” Yuuri sunk lower into the chair.

Viktor laughed again. “Well, I don’t know about that, I think I might have just made your friend uncomfortable for a while.”

Phichit glanced at Yuuri again and then shook his head. “Let me tell you, my friend is totally into you, so if you want to leave your number I’ll make sure he texts you.”

Yuuri turned an even darker shade of red,and wished the floor would swallow him up. Viktor hummed thoughtfully before he pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number down on a napkin.

“Thanks, Phichit. And thank you for keeping me company, Yuuri.” He smiled once more before putting down the napkin and turning away, walking out of the coffee shop.

“Phich, I’m going to kill you,” Yuuri whimpered, miserably.

“What, I did you a favor,” Phichit rolled his eyes. “Come on, we have to cram so we’re free tonight.”

Yuuri swallowed and sat up, opening his laptop again. When Phichit got up to order a drink, he hastily took the napkin Viktor had written his number on and shoved it in his pocket. He didn't know if he was going to text Viktor, but he couldn't resist at least having that option. Phichit pretended not to notice its absence when he came back, and the pair got to studying.

A few hours later and several rounds of coffee, Phichit glanced out the window and nodded towards the setting sun. “We should head out soon.”

Yuuri glanced up and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. And if I have to look at any more classic poetry, I might cry.”

Phichit laughed. “I know what you mean. Why did we take this course?”

“It’s three credits and fit into our schedules. Oh, and the professor is cool with us taking off days for recitals,” Yuuri reminded him.

Phichit sighed. “But… Poetry. Written in old english.”

Yuuri smiled as he and Phichit made their way back to their apartment. They were relatively quiet for a while before Phichit spoke again. “Are you going to text him?”

Yuuri frowned. “I don't know.”

“What’s the worst that happens?” Phichit pointed out. “Text him.”

Yuuri sighed. He had so much trouble arguing with Phichit that sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. Once back in his room, he pulled out his phone and sat on his bed.

 

_Yuuri/ Hi._

 

_Viktor/ Who is this?_

 

_Yuuri/ Oh, it’s Yuuri. From the coffee shop?_

 

_Viktor/ Yuuri! Hi!_

 

_Yuuri/ I just wanted to… Give you my number, too._

 

_Viktor/ Thank you! :D_

 

_Viktor/ I appreciated you keeping me company today <3 _

 

_Yuuri/ It was no problem…_

 

_Viktor/ It was a nice distraction._

 

Yuuri dropped his phone on the bed and stood, heading to his closet where he’s hidden the bag with his costume in it. He pulled the costume out and began putting it on when his phone buzzed again.

 

_Viktor/ Do you spend a lot of time in that shop?_

 

_Yuuri/ Yeah, it’s my favorite._

 

_Viktor/ What are you studying?_

 

_Yuuri/ I’m a dancer. With a minor in power-studies._

 

_Viktor/ Wow. That's impressive._

 

_Yuuri/ >.< _

 

_Viktor/ Would you like to meet me at that shop for coffee some time?_

 

Yuuri stared blankly at his phone. He had been getting ready while texting Viktor, but now his hand stalled with his second contact halfway to his face. Had Viktor just asked him on a date? He slowly finished putting in the contact before picking up his phone again.

 

_Viktor/ If you want. I’d like to get to know you more._

 

_Viktor/ If you don’t want to, I understand._

 

_Yuuri/ No, I do. Sorry, I was changing. Is Saturday good?_

 

_Viktor/ Perfect! How about around noon?_

 

_Yuuri/ I’ll see you then._

 

_Viktor/ Wonderful! But, Yuuri, my job is calling me in last minute so I have to go._

 

_Yuuri/ Isn’t it a bit late?_

 

_Viktor/ Antiquities never sleep._

 

Yuuri was about to type a response when Phichit burst into his room, mask in hand. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri jumped slightly and almost dropped his phone. “What??”

“There’s reports of a heist in progress. Normal police have been ordered to stand down, looks like it’s power related.” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s duffle bag and shoved his mask in it with Yuuri’s. “I think we’ve done enough petty crime. We can do this, Yuuri, it’s close. We can respond!”

Yuuri bit his lip and discarded his phone on the bed before grabbing his track jacket from its hanger, tossing his spare to Phichit to slip on. “Let’s go, but Phich, I want you to hang back. Only close enough that you can see to support me with the rodents.”

Yuuri took a quick glance at himself in the mirror, nodded to himself, and them led Phichit out of the apartment.

They made their way to an alley across from the location that Phichit had heard on the police scanner and slipped out of their jackets, putting on their masks and hiding the duffle behind a dumpster.

“You can see the shop?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit nodded, holding out his arm so Noodle Bear could scamper over to Yuuri’s outstretched hand. “And Noodle Bear has the gopro so I don’t have to move from here.”

Yuuri  took a deep breath, taking Noodle Bear and putting him on his shoulder. “Let’s do this.”

Phichit grinned and he raised his hands, rats coming up out of the sewers to flank Yuuri. Two of them broke off and scurried away to the shop. When they came back a minute later, they squeaked at Phichit and he nodded.

“There are two of them. The rats think they’re arguing, but they’re not very good at distinguishing human emotions, so it’s not clear. Good luck, Eros.”

Yuuri flashed a small smile to Phichit and turned on his heel, heading towards the jewelry store. He slipped into the door that had been jimmied open and snuck towards the vault area. One of Phichit’s rats scurried over to him and squeaked a few times before heading away. Yuuri looked after it curiously before glancing towards the vault. The rat paused and squeaked again before continuing its trip, and Yuuri decided to follow it. It lead him to an office where he could hear voices inside. They were speaking a foreign language, French, maybe.

Yuuri swung the office door open slowly and looked at the two men standing in front of him. One had long silver hair that brushed the floor in his crouched position, and the other was blonde. They weren’t facing him, so he crept forward, hoping to catch them off guard. Unfortunately, the floor creaked and Yuuri froze as the two men turned to him, the silver haired one standing to face the door as he turned. The blonde was wearing a skin tight suit that showed off his body in ways that would make Yuuri blush if it wasn't for the persona he was wearing right now, a silver mask hiding his face from view. The silver haired one was shorter than the blonde, a gold mask curved elegantly over his face, accenting his striking blue eyes. The shorter man’s eyes widened, and Yuuri felt like he was drowning. The blue of those eyes washed over Yuuri like a long lost wave and he gasped.

“You,” he whispered.

“C’est lui,” the one with those blue eyes muttered.

The blonde stared at the shorter man. “Vous êtes sûr?”

“Je suis positif,” the shorter one replied. “Fais le sortir de là.”

Before Yuuri could even react, the blonde man grabbed him around the waist and carried him outside. Yuuri blinked, as the world turned into a blur around them and they moved from the office to the street before Yuuri’s brain could catch up. He looked up at the man with wide eyes from where he had been dropped. He felt like he was about to throw up. Moving that fast was too much for his brain to comprehend, but Yuuri was on a mission.

“Stay here, I don’t want to hurt you,” the man said.

Yuuri shakily stood and tried to walk back to the shop, but the man was in front of him in an instant, barring his path. Yuuri noted, with a flash of amusement, that glitter seemed to sprout from the man’s limbs when he used his power.

“Stay,” the man said.

Yuuri fixed the man with his most determined ‘Eros’ look. “I'm going in there.”

The man blinked at him and then grinned and pointed to the street as if telling Yuuri to stay there.

“I have to see that guy. Your partner, I have to see him,” Yuuri struggled to pass the man, but he stopped Yuuri every time.

“You know him?” The man asked.

Yuuri blinked in surprise. “He saved my life. I have to ask him something.”

“Il me reconnaît?” The owner of those captivating blue eyes spoke from behind the man barring Yuuri’s path.

The man looked over his shoulder and then turned back to Yuuri. “Ice Heart wants to know what makes you think he would save your life.”

Yuuri blinked. Ice Heart sounded awfully familiar, but he decided he would figure that out later. “His eyes. I’d recognize those eyes anywhere.”

“Qu'allez-vous faire?” The man addressed Ice Heart behind him.

“Je vais trouver une solution. Allons-y,” Ice Heart responded.

Yuuri heard them before he saw them. A sound he had become somewhat accustomed to, the sound of pattering rat feet approaching at a steady run. He smirked, knowing that Phichit probably had enough of watching and was sending in backup for him.

“Ah! What?!” The man gasped and looked down, rats swarming around his legs, biting down as they crawled up him.

Ice Heart looked around in surprise. “Il n'est pas seul,” he said.

“Merci de me l’avoir dit. Aide moi?” the man shot back, panic rising in his voice.

Ice Heart’s eyes shot around and Yuuri saw him gaze past him. He turned and saw Phichit standing there, his hands lifted, a red glow shining in his eyes as his fingers twitched, his lips moving in silent words. No doubt he was straining his abilities as much as possible commanding so many rats to swarm the man that he probably couldn’t even see Ice Heart targeting him. Yuuri’s brow furrowed as he noted that there had to be at least 75 rats in the vicinity with more coming. He had never seen Phichit do anything of this scale before.

“No! Don’t even think about it!” Yuuri ran forward and stood between Ice Heart and Phichit.

Ice Heart blinked those beautiful eyes at him before he turned to the man with him and moved his hands slightly, the rats falling away like they weren’t under Phichit’s persuasion. After they were all gone, he spoke again to his partner. “Allons-y.”

The man shook himself off, no doubt shaking off the feeling of rat feet and teeth on his skin and nodded before he grinned at Yuuri again. “Ice Heart and Intoxication bid you a good night, mon cher,” he said lightly, and then he was gone, taking Ice Heart with him.

Phichit ran out of the alley and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulder. “Did he say Ice Heart??”

Yuuri nodded dumbly. “Who is that?”

Phichit glanced around and pulled Yuuri back down the alley and they began to change out of their masks and back into their jackets. “Ice Heart is the most notorious criminal of all time! Yuuri, there’s no way Ice Heart is the one who saved your life.”

“His eyes were the oceans, Phich,” Yuuri whispered as they went back to the apartment. “It was him, I’m _positive_.”

Phichit exhaled deeply as they both collapsed onto Yuuri’s bed. “Then it seems that a lot has changed since you were 7. Plus, what did he do to my rats? As soon as he moved his hands it was like I lost my connection to them entirely.”

“It does seem that way,” Yuuri bit his lip and sighed. “How could he have given me powers and be able to affect yours, too? What exactly is Ice Heart’s power?”

“These questions are ones I can’t answer,” Phichit frowned and looked over at his friend. “Yuuri, you realize you’re covered in glitter, right?”

Yuuri groaned.

Of _course_ he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est lui = It’s him  
> Vous êtes sûr? = You are sure?  
> Je suis positif = I’m positive  
> Fais le sortir de là = get him out of here  
> Il me reconnaît? = He recognizes me?  
> Qu'allez-vous faire? = What are you going to do?  
> Je vais trouver une solution. Allons-y = I’ll figure something out. Let’s go.  
> Il n'est pas seul = He’s not alone.  
> Merci de me l’avoir dit. Aide moi?? = Thanks for telling me. Help me??  
> Allons-y = Let’s go


	5. Chapter 5

“Really, what are you going to do?” Chris asked, setting Viktor down in their living room. He had run straight back to the small apartment they were renting out while they were working in Detroit after their encounter with Eros.

“His eyes aren't blue,” Viktor said thoughtfully.

“What does that mean?” Chris asked.

“It means he changed his eye color to be part of his persona,” Viktor responded. “That means I need to do the same.”

“But he’s already seen you,” Chris pointed out.

“He hasn't seen my eyes when I’m not Ice Heart,” Viktor lifted his hand to his lips. “So Ice Heart’s eyes are the ones he recognizes, but Viktor’s don’t have to be.”

Chris sighed and pulled his pant legs up, looking at the bites and scratches all over his legs. “Can we talk about how creepy his friend is? I probably would have been eaten alive by rats if you hadn’t been there.”

“It is an interesting power,” Viktor agreed. “So strong, too. Both of them are stronger than they should be.”

“What does that mean?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Viktor bit his lip and studied the floor. “But I’ve never seen someone’s eyes glow with power like that before. And the sheer number of rats he had swarming you, and they were still coming... it was too much for anyone to be able to do. Plus, Yuuri’s healing is beyond what I gave him. I don’t  _ understand _ .”

Chris was quiet for a minute, watching him. “Are you alright, mon cher?”

Viktor smiled at him. “I’m fine. I just wish we didn't have to work.”

Chris sighed, plopped down on the couch and pulled off his mask, tossing it to the side. “There’s no way we would have gotten permission to come if we didn’t.”

“I know,” Viktor replied, shedding his mask and starting to work the hair extensions off of his head. “God, Chris, there is glitter in  _ everything _ . Why won’t you let me tweak your power so you don’t just rain glitter?”

“Hey, that glitter sells for a lot of money!” Chris replied indignantly.

“I think your fan club would be able to live without baggies of Intoxication’s glitter from every crime scene,” Viktor argued as he pulled out the last extension and shook his head so his short silver hair lay correctly.

Chris gasped, looking at his phone. “The price fell!”

Viktor looked over him appraisingly. “Imagine how much more it would be worth if you didn't produce so much of it,” and then he gasped. “Yuuri’s going to be covered it in, too! Oh, he’s going to be so  _ cute _ all shiny!”

Chris rolled his eyes at Viktor’s rapidly changing perspective and changed the subject. “Why him? Why are you going so far for him?”

Viktor sighed, his eyes darting around Chris and the blonde knew that he was looking at Chris’ essence. “I’ve never seen colors so beautiful. Even when he was little they were gorgeous. His life was worth mine.”

Chris resisted the urge to frown and looked back at his phone. He knew he would never understand Viktor’s reasoning without the other man’s ability to see and manipulate essence. He had asked Viktor before what his color was and had been informed that Chris was an array of blues. When asked about himself, though, Viktor had looked at Chris sadly and said that he was colorless.

Viktor’s power was one that was invaluable to the organization that held them. With his manipulation skills, he could give or take away whatever powers he wanted and Chris suspected, Viktor probably could affect the very fabric of reality if he truly tried. However, he would never say that out loud, because who knew how much harder the organization would work him. Chris had joined due to financial reasons and stayed for Viktor, but the other man was kind and honest. He had sold his soul to save a boy when he was a child himself and had never gone back on that promise, let alone regretted it. Chris knew that Viktor hated the work that they did, but he always swore that the boy-who they now knew was Yuuri-was worth it.

“What color is Eros?” Chris asked.

“His real name is Yuuri,” Viktor chided and then smiled. “He is bright yellows, deep blues, gorgeous greens, radiant pinks and soft purples… I’ve never seen someone with so many colors.”

“Usually people are only one color, right?” Chris asked.

Viktor nodded. “He’s absolutely beautiful, Chris.”

Chris looked at Viktor softly. “You know, he didn't seem upset that you were a villain after he recognized you. All he wanted was to talk to you. Maybe you shouldn't hide yourself.”

“I can’t risk losing him now that I’ve found him again. Plus, he didn’t hesitate to think I’d hurt his friend, who’s name is Phichit, by the way.” Viktor looked down. “I’m going to go change.”

  
  


_ Viktor/ Yuuurriiiiiii _

 

_ Yuuri/ Yes? _

 

_ Viktor/ I can’t wait to see you! _

 

_ Yuuri/ Really? _

 

_ Viktor/ Yes! I can’t wait for Saturday <3 _

 

_ Yuuri/ It’s only two more days. _

_ Viktor/ I know… _

 

_ Yuuri/ I only have one class tomorrow. Do you want to meet then, instead? _

 

_ Viktor/ Yes!!!!! _

 

_ Yuuri/ Okay, same time. _

 

_ Viktor/ See you then! _

  
  
  


“Yuuri!” Viktor practically skipped over to the table Yuuri was sitting at. His laptop was present again, but this time it was closed before Viktor got there.

“Hello, Viktor,” Yuuri smiled a bit nervously.

“How are you?” Viktor pushed his sunglasses a little further up his nose tilted his head to the side. After all, he hadn't managed to get his hands on color contacts just yet.

“Good,” Yuuri frowned at the still-definitely-designer-sunglasses. “Do you make a lot of money in antiquities?”

Viktor looked surprised for a second before he laughed. “Yeah, you could say that. Why do you ask?”

Yuuri blushed a little at Viktor’s laugh. “Your clothes are expensive.”

“Oh,” Viktor smiled and settled into the seat across from Yuuri. “Is that bad?”

“No,” Yuuri looked down. “L-looks good on you.”

“Why thank you,” Viktor grinned.

Yuuri nodded and bit his lip. “So… What made you decide to goof off the other day?”

Viktor shrugged. “Sometimes work is a lot. I don’t really like my job, you see, but I’m stuck with it for the foreseeable future.”

Yuuri blinked at him. “Why are you stuck with it?”

Viktor looked away. “I made a promise.”

Yuuri hummed softly. “You must regret that promise now.”

“No, not at all. The outcome of making that promise still is worth it to this day,” Viktor smiled.

Yuuri blinked at him. “Really? Even though you hate your job?”

“Yes.” Viktor nodded seriously before he stood. “Why don’t we go walk in the park?”

Yuuri nodded shyly. “Sure, let me just pack up my stuff.”

Once they were in the park walking side by side, Yuuri laughing softly at a joke that Viktor had made, Phichit made an appearance. The man bounded up to Yuuri and jumped into his arms. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri had the decency to look mildly startled, but Viktor got the feeling that this wasn’t the first time that he had been greeted in such a way. “Hey, Phich.”

And it was then that Viktor saw it. Whatever the two were saying to each other was lost on him as he saw some of Yuuri’s green essence flowing into Phichit. Viktor cursed himself for not having noticed before but the color blended well with Phichit’s own green. What did it mean? Was that why Phichit was so impossibly strong? His eyes shot around Yuuri himself, carefully identifying and plucking apart different bits of Yuuri’s essence in his mind until he saw it there, too. The healing ability that Viktor had given Yuuri all those years ago was hovering off to the side of Yuuri’s essence being fed a bright yellow. His body was treating it like an outside power. Viktor’s eyes widened as he watched and everything fell into place.

Yuuri was an Empowerer. As rare as they were, mysterious Empowerers had the ability to make others stronger. Most never even knew that they had the power as tests run at birth often missed the subtleties that made Empowerers different from ordinary humans. In fact, most Empowerers never found out what amazing power they had. There was a good chance that Yuuri didn’t even know what an incredible gift he had.

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice cut through his thoughts.

Viktor blinked several times and smiled. “Sorry, what?”

“Do you remember Phichit?” Yuuri looked a little confused as he blinked at Viktor.

“Of course,” Viktor beamed at the other man.

Even as he exchanged pleasantries, Viktor was thinking quickly. This was  _ huge _ . If Yuuri was an Empowerer, then more than one organization would love to get their hands on him, including the one Viktor belonged to. Viktor could edit it out of Yuuri’s essence, but that felt wrong. Somehow, he had to keep anyone else from realizing what Yuuri could do. It was one thing for Phichit to be becoming stronger, since from what he could tell neither Yuuri nor Phichit advertised their power when not in costume, but if there was enough contact with other powered people the cat would be out of the bag.

Viktor internally steeled himself. Again, he found himself looking down the barrel of protecting Yuuri and just as before, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Phichit was alone in the apartment watching YouTube, and in hindsight Yuuri would realize that was a mistake. He had, at some point about an hour ago, fallen into a hole on the site, clicking on video after video until he found it. A video of pizza rat in a subway probably in New York City somewhere dragging a slice of pizza down a flight or stairs and then he was thinking.

His rat friends worked very hard for him night after night and if rats liked pizza, then perhaps his friends would like a reward for their hard work. Determined, Phichit stood up and and called a local pizzeria and ordered half a dozen pizzas.

An hour later, Yuuri walked into the apartment, tired from classes and called out, “Tadaima…”

“Welcome back, Yuuri!” Phichit’s voice called cheerfully and Yuuri froze, his shoes halfway off.

“Phich?” Yuuri called nervously as he half stumbled into the living room. “Why are there rats in here?”

Phichit beamed up at Yuuri. “I thought they might like a reward for all of their hard work they do every night!”

Yuuri blinked in shock, looking around the apartment, the rats in a single file line that wrapped around the apartment that started in front of Phichit who had a plastic fork and knife and was cutting the pizzas he had ordered up into rat sized pieces. Each piece was given to one of the rodents and then they would scamper out of an open window.

“Phichit,” Yuuri said slowly. “This has to be some kind of health code violation.”

“Are you trying to say my friends are dirty?” Phichit glared over at Yuuri momentarily.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Yuuri grumbled. “But this is ridiculous.”

 

 

“Look, they help you out, too, so grab a knife and help me cut,” Phichit pouted.

After a moment, Yuuri slid to the floor next to Phichit and started cutting up a slice of pizza. “You know, Phich, for me this is like you watching me on fire.”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Not at all the same.”

“Sure,” Yuuri huffed, even as he handed Phichit a fully cut up slice and grabbed another.

“Hey, you’ve already gotten some!” Phichit exclaimed, looking down at the rat in front of him. The rat squeaked a few times and Phichit’s eyes softened from disapproval to fondness. “Alright, you can bring a piece to your babies.”

Yuuri smiled, despite himself. Phichit was so kind, his power suited him. He was the perfect kind of person to be given the ability to talk to a group of animals that were usually looked down on. He sighed softly to himself. His power, on the other hand, was more suited to Eros than himself. It was a clear indicator that his power didn’t belong to him, that an alter ego he had  _ created _ was more suited to his power than he was. Yuuri was so ordinary, he should have been left as a normal human, nothing special about him at all.

Phichit glanced at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri sent Phichit a small smile. “I’m fine.”

Phichit frowned. “No you’re not. Is it the rats? Should I send them away?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, they’re fine. Well, not fine, but I think I’m alright with them as long as they don’t all move in. We have enough rodents in this apartment already.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. He was sure that he didn’t have to remind Phichit again that technically they weren’t allowed to have pets. “I was just thinking… I’m so ordinary. Why is Viktor interested in me?”

“Because you’re not ordinary at all and you’re the only one who can’t see that,” Phichit replied without even looking up from doling out pizza slices to rats.

“Yes I am,” Yuuri bit his lip.

“Not at all. Even without your power, which is not at all ordinary, do I have to remind you how rare healing is, you’re amazing. For god sakes, Yuuri you’re a dancer. Dancing is not easy and you are one of the smartest people I know. Kind, too. Once you open up to someone you protect them so fiercely. You’re my best friend and I won’t have you bullying yourself. Maybe you should take a bit of that Eros confidence and incorporate it into your everyday persona,” Phichit paused thoughtfully and then added, “but only a little bit. Eros has a bit too much.”

Yuuri snorted. “Thanks, Phich.”

“Always,” Phichit grinned at him. “Cut faster, I’m running out of pieces.”

Yuuri laughed and rolled his eyes, but sped up anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yuuuuuri!”

Yuuri’s head shot up and he smiled slightly as Viktor settled himself in a chair across from the brunette. “Hello, Viktor.”

“If I asked you to go on a date with me tonight, would you?” Viktor asked brightly.

Yuuri blinked at him. “Tonight?”

Viktor nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.”

Yuuri bit his lip and shook his head. “No… No, I can’t.”

Viktor’s enthusiasm seemed to dampen. “You can’t?”

“We have late dance practice tonight,” Phichit called, having overheard the conversation from where he was buying a huge coffee.

Yuuri turned to him and smiled gratefully. “Yeah, there’s a recital coming up soon.”

Viktor nodded understandingly. “I see. Can I come?”

“To the practice? N-no,” Yuuri stuttered and blushed.

“That’s bad luck, you know,” Phichit scolded as he came over and sunk into the other available chair.

“I meant to the recital,” Viktor laughed.

“Oh,” Yuuri’s blush deepened. “If you want to…”

“I do,” Viktor beamed, but then his face darkened a bit. “Whatever you do, though, I wouldn’t be outside too long. I’ve heard through some contacts from work that something bad will happen tonight.”

“Don’t you work in antiquities?” Phichit’s brow furrowed. “Why would you have that information?”

“Yes, I do. More along the lines of securing said antiquities,” Viktor replied. “It’s my job to know when something is going to happen.”

Phichit smiled. “Oh, like private security? Cool. I wouldn’t be too worried, though. Haven’t you heard, there are heroes in this city. Eros and HamsterLord.”

Viktor laughed lightly. “I have heard, but that doesn’t mean I don’t take my job just as seriously. I just wanted to warn you to be careful.”

Yuuri, who had been quiet this whole time frowned slightly. “Viktor?”

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor turned that bright smile to him.

“Can you take off your sunglasses, please?” Yuuri asked quietly.

Viktor’s hand reached up slowly and he pulled the sunglasses down his nose, revealing brown eyes that had been previously hidden. “Sure?”

Yuuri relaxed visibly. “I like your eyes.”

Viktor smiled, but it almost seemed like this smile was a bit forced. “Thank you, Yuuri. I like yours, too.”

Yuuri smiled a flirty smile and Phichit stood up quickly, knocking his whole coffee all over the table and Yuuri. “Oh, my mistake! Viktor, excuse us for a second!” Phichit cried and grabbed Yuuri by the arm, dragging him to the bathroom.

Yuuri blinked several times, as if he was in a daze and called over his shoulder. “Don’t let it get on my laptop!”

Viktor nodded, confusion written over his face. Phichit slammed the bathroom door behind them and grabbed some paper towels. Handing them to Yuuri, he crossed his arms. “Care to tell me why you just went Eros?”

Yuuri tried to clean the coffee off his pants and sighed. “He showed up just before Ice Heart. Their hair is the same color. What kind of security gets alerts to bad things happening? Don’t they just react? I had to check and be prepared to protect you if I was right.”

“I’m sure security gets anonymous tips all the time,” Phichit pointed out. “But you’re right, it’s good you checked.”

“If it was him, I’d have to ask how he grew out his hair that fast,” Yuuri joked.

“That was the kink in your suspicion,” Phichit grinned. “Sorry about your pants, but I didn’t know how else to get you out of there. I’ve never seen you go into Eros mode without the mask.”

“I didn’t know I could until just now,” Yuuri replied. “It’s still not… me. It was like Eros was borrowing my face. I just knew that I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

Phichit smiled. “Thanks, Yuuri. But what do you think is going to happen tonight?”

“I don’t know, but I bet we’ll find out” Yuuri shrugged.

“Yeah…” Phichit muttered. “It could be anything now that Ice Heart is in town.”

“We are going to have to be more careful,” Yuuri agreed.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Viktor crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. He was standing in an alley with Chris, waiting. They had been here a while and Viktor was beginning to wish the organization gave better directions. He glanced down at his phone, a coded message still blinking on his screen.

 

_ Expect reinforcement in the evening. An old friend. _

 

“Why are they sending us reinforcement? We didn’t request backup,” Viktor muttered to Chris who was standing just behind him. They were both in full costume, as even most of the organization’s members didn’t know their true identities.

“I don’t know,” Chris replied. “We didn’t even mess up a job.”

“They don’t trust us,” Viktor grumbled.

“Why not? What can you do against them?” Chris glanced at Viktor out of the corner of his eye.

“I guess I can do enough to have the organization send a watchdog,” Viktor sighed. “We did request transfer out of the blue.”

The sound of footsteps echoed down the alley and Viktor squinted slightly, like it would help him get a better view of who was approaching. He relaxed slightly as the figure appeared in front of them. A teenager with blonde hair braided up and away from his face, a gold mask like Viktor’s perched on his face that complimented his black and red costume oddly well.

“Yura,” Viktor smiled.

“I go by Tiger now,” Yuri said.

“I’ve heard. And I see you’re gold ranked,” Viktor nodded. “Why did they send you?”

“The Master said I need proper field experience,” Yuri scowled. “And of course I’m gold ranked, you’re my maker. All of your creations are gold ranked. Didn’t you know?”

Viktor frowned at that. “I’m not your maker. You chose your own power. I just tweaked it into existence.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re the only one who seems to feel that way. Plus, I’ve been hearing whispers about the hero around here. Apparently the organization thinks he’s going to be a big thing and thinks you should have some offensive backup. Neither of you are really fighters,” Yuri pointed out.

“Eros isn’t so bad, actually. It’s his partner you want to look out for,” Chris shivered at the memory. “He’ll send hundreds of rats after you.”

“Rats?” Yuri’s eyebrows raised.

“Yeah,” Chris shivered.

“Chris has had first hand experience,” Viktor laughed.

“Rats like… That one?” Yuri pointed behind Viktor and Chris.

As they turned to look over their shoulders, the rat squeaked and turned to scurry away, only to be impaled by a spike of ice. Viktor turned back to Yuri as he dropped his hand, the ice shattering.

“Did you really have to kill it?” Viktor asked.

“We’re villains, Ice Heart. Grow a pair,” Yuri snarled.

“Well, if that one was controlled, they know you speak English now,” Chris muttered.

Viktor sighed. “It was controlled. I could see the string attaching it to HamsterLord. He was watching us, I think. I told them to stay inside tonight…”

“You thought they’d listen?” Chris laughed.

“Hey, old man! What’s the job?” Yuri interrupted.

“I’m not going to let you steal anything,” a voice called from behind them. Viktor sighed. 

As soon as Eros appeared, he found himself dodging ice spikes. Yuri growled as he manipulated the ice, attempting to impale Eros. Viktor looked between the angry, concentrating face of the blonde teenager and the seemingly effortless movements of Eros.

“Tiger, cut it out, I can’t remove him if there’s a chance you’ll hit me with your ice,” Chris said, exasperated.

“Stop, Tiger. It’s not like your ice will do anything,” Viktor pointed out.

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked.

“Didn’t you watch the interview? He’s immortal,” Viktor said.

“I can still make him hurt,” Yuri growled.

Viktor took two quick steps to stand directly in front of Yuri and took hold of his face in one hand, forcing the teen to look him in the eye. “I believe I told you to stop,” Viktor said calmly, but the look on his face was dangerous.

Yuri stopped moving his hands and snarled at Viktor. “Let me go!”

“Why did you pretend to only speak French?” Eros called.

“Because,” Viktor turned to him and smiled one of his fake smiles. “I don’t play with heroes.”

“I just want to talk to you,” Eros said softly.

“Then talk,” Viktor clasped his hands together in front of him.

Eros’ eyes shot between Viktor, Chris and Yuri. “Alone.”

Viktor hesitated for less than a second before he strode forward, flipping his long hair over his shoulder as he drew closer Eros. The hero took several steps backwards on his approach, but allowed Viktor to lead them around the corner and down the street to the next alley.

“What did you want to say, Eros?” Viktor asked quietly, leaning against one of the buildings they were between.

“You saved my life,” Eros said.

“You seem to have made up your mind about that fact,” Viktor nodded, torn between admitting the truth that he had saved Yuuri and hiding behind his villain persona. It wasn’t like telling the truth would change anything now.

“I’m positive,” Eros replied. “Why are you a villain?”

“What I am is what I am,” Viktor sighed. “Whether or not I saved your life, the past is just that, the past. What makes you think I am the same person I was sixteen years ago?”

Eros smirked, leaning into Viktor’s personal space, the blue of his eyes that Viktor knew to be fake shining with victory. “The fact that you know how long ago you saved me is proof enough. You recognize me.”

Viktor cursed himself for having slipped and looked away from the face that was entirely too close. “I remember you. The little boy who was hit by a car. But that doesn’t change the fact that I am a villain and you are a hero.”

“I’ve been looking for you for all those years. I wanted to thank you,” Eros reached up and ran a finger over the exposed portion of Viktor’s face, sending shivers down the villain’s spine. “So thank you.”

Viktor caught Eros’ hand before it could reach his mask. “Don’t thank me. Catch me. Heroes shouldn’t fraternize with villains.”

“You want me to catch you?” Eros asked.

“If you can,” Viktor returned Eros’ signature smirk and then called. “Tiger!”

Ice rose from the ground, wrapping around Eros’ legs, holding him in place. The hero looked down in surprise, glancing over his shoulder to see Yuri standing behind him, Chris a few steps behind. After a moment he twisted the wrist Vitkor still held to clutch the villain’s arm. He pulled Viktor close to him and grinned.

“Understood, my cutest villain,” Eros pulled Viktor closer to him. “I’ll catch you. I hope you don’t regret it.”

Still holding Viktor tight, Eros wrenched his legs free of the ice encasing them. Viktor glanced down in surprise, only for his eyes to catch something even more miraculous. Where Eros was touching him, color was flowing into Viktor’s clear essence. He watched as he was tinged with pink, the normally transparent essence slowly growing murky the longer the contact remained. For the first time, Viktor could clearly see where his own essence ended instead of just having a vague notion of where it was. Before he could wrap his head around the sight anymore, Eros grappled him, using his own body as a restraint.

“HamsterLord, I have Ice Heart, I need backup for Intoxication and the new villain,” Eros addressed the creature sitting on his shoulder.

“Oh, no, not again!” Chris cried out and he leapt straight into the air, grabbing onto the fire escape above them, looking down at the rats that were now where he had been standing.

Eros frowned as Yuri started fending the rats off with his ice. He glanced back at his captive, as if he was trying to make up his mind between keeping Viktor restrained and going after Yuri.

“You know, Eros,” Viktor said in a low voice. “If you keep clutching on to me like that, I might start thinking you want something more than restraining me.”

Miscalculation, Viktor realized as Eros’ face broke out into a smirk. Yuuri would have completely shattered if Viktor had said that, but Eros just went with it. “Who said I didn’t, Ice Heart?”

Viktor’s eyes widened as Eros leaned into him and pressed his lips against Viktor’s, kissing him breathless. Viktor all but melted into the kiss, time seeming to stand still as Eros ravaged his mouth. And then he hear the click. Eros pulled back and ran his tongue over his lips, as if he were tasting what was left of Viktor’s flavor in his mouth. Viktor looked down in shock, realizing his hand was cuffed to a drainpipe. Looking up, Eros was already facing away from him, turned towards Yuri. Oh, Eros was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Yuri looked up from where he was fending off rats to see Eros approaching him. He growled and sent an Ice spike through Eros’ left shoulder that didn’t even slow him down. He kept walking, pulling the spike out of his shoulder as he went. Yuri’s eyes widened and he started impaling Eros over and over, only to have the same result. Eros raised a fist and swung, punching Yuri right in the face, sending the blonde teen to the ground. Eros stood over him, glowering down at him.

“That was for HamsterLord’s rats. They’re his friends, you know,” Eros said darkly. He squatted over Yuri who now had a hand over his face, Eros’ punch having knocked the mask clean off. Eros reached over and picked up the gold mask. “He’d say I was being too nice, isn’t that right, NB?” The creature on Eros’ shoulder squeaked and Eros nodded as if he understood it. 

“Do your worst,” Yuri hissed out.

“Intoxication,” Viktor looked up at Chris, who was still clinging to the fire escape.

Chris nodded. In a flash, Chris knocked Eros to the side and pulled Yuri away. Viktor knew it would only be moments before Chris came back, but nervousness flooded hs veins as Eros turned to him.

“He won’t leave you,” Eros said, approaching him. 

Viktor pulled against the drainpipe in vain, even as he agreed. “He won’t.”

“Reign in your new friend,” Eros ordered, all hints of seduction draining out of his features to make way for a cool, commanding demeanor. “There have been too many meaningless deaths tonight.”

“The rats?” Viktor looked at the little bodies that had been impaled.

Eros nodded. “They have feelings and families, too. HamsterLord knows them, speaks to them, but most of all he can feel what they do. All of these deaths… I guarantee he felt every one of them. If you’re at all the man I think you are, don’t let this happen again, or our next meeting will not go like this one.”

“I won’t let the Tiger hurt them again,” Viktor immediately agreed, the dark look Eros had given Yuri playing in his mind, fear filling him for what that look could have meant if Chris hadn’t stepped in.

Eros narrowed his eyes and reached out a hand to his left, causing Chris to screech as he skidded into the wall to avoid the fist. He sat on the ground, dazed as Eros pointed at him. “Stay,” He walked forward and unlocked Viktor from the drainpipe. “Next time, I won’t let you go.”

“Eros,” Viktor called out as the hero turned away from him. When he paused, Viktor spoke again. “Why are you letting us go now?”

“Because, what fun would it be if I caught the world’s most notorious villain on our second meeting? Impress me, my cutest villain,” Eros smirked over his shoulder and then left, leaving Chris and Viktor staring after him, dumbfounded.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the safe house, Chris tossed his mask to the side and took a deep breath. “We have sorely underestimated Eros. How did he even see me coming?”

Viktor sighed, beginning to work the extensions out of his hair. “I don’t know. Intuition? Maybe he heard you and used those dancer reflexes? I have no idea.”

“I honestly just thought he was a sweetheart who couldn’t get hurt,” Chris flopped down onto the couch. “But that was a whole new side to him. He could take all three of us down, no problem.”

Viktor looked around. “Where’s Yura?”

Chris motioned towards the back of the safe house, where the bedrooms are. “I believe he’s sulking.”

Viktor narrowly managed to restrain from rolling his eyes. “We all got our asses handed to us by Eros tonight…”

Chris nodded. “But Tiger is just a kid. I’m not shocked he’s taking it harder than we are. We have to talk about this, though. Why did Eros go so easy on us the first time if he could take us all down so easily?”

“My guess is shock,” Viktor replied. “When he recognized me, he stopped trying to apprehend us and started trying to talk to me.”

Chris ran his hand down his face. “And you told him to catch you, so he’s taken off the kid gloves. Probably not the wisest plan, Viktor.”

“Why don’t you just take his power?” Yuri’s voice came from the bedroom door.

Viktor glanced at him and shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Yuri demanded.

Viktor looked away and crossed his arms. “If you hadn’t killed the rats, he wouldn’t have hit you, so stop whining, Yura.”

“So this is my fault? What are you, a wuss?” Yuri snarled.

“Yuri, Viktor doesn’t use his power to hurt people unless expressly ordered by the organization. You should know that,” Chris interjected.

“So we contact the Master and get an order,” Yuri shrugged.

“Don’t you dare,” Viktor hissed. “Not for him. Not for Eros.”

“Viktor, can we trust Yuri?” Chris asked softly.

Viktor was tense for a few moments before his shoulders slumped. “He’s a good kid at the end of the day.”

“So tell him the truth. Tell him who Eros is,” Chris urged.

Viktor pursed his lips and then sighed. “Yura, have you heard the rumors that I wasn’t willingly brought into the organization like you and Chris? That I am the Master’s dog, his toy under contract, unable to disobey him?”

“Yes,” Yuri leaned against the door frame, his face sobering as he recognized he was about to be told something serious. “I never really believed it, though.”

“It’s true,” Viktor settled on the couch next to Chris. “It’s all true. I was kidnapped because of my power when I was a child and I fought for years. I refused to do the Master’s bidding, no matter how they threatened me. I struggled to escape for years and the organization shuffled me from place to place, country to country, giving me a new handler every so often to try to break me. I was sure they wouldn’t be able to make me do what they wanted until… Until my handler hit a kid with their car. It was an accident, she didn’t mean to, but there he was, bleeding out on the street and I knew I could save him. He had the… The most beautiful colors I had ever seen, I couldn’t let him die, so I promised to do whatever they wanted if my handler, Lilia, let me save him. She agreed and then, after I helped him, Lilia formed a contract with me. Her power is unbreakable verbal contracts, binding the target until death or another specified time. As per the terms of the agreement, I’m bound to the Master’s beck and call until either I die or Eros does, because Eros was the child I saved. As you put it, he was the first of my creations and I refuse to kill him with the same hands I saved him with. Not unless I’m forced to. And I don’t want to give the Master a reason to order me to do it. All I’ve wanted, all I’ve done, is to protect Eros. Please, Yura, don’t make my life worthless.”

Yuri remained silent for a few minutes, the look on his face betraying the fact that he was struggling with this new information. “Does he know?” he asked finally.

“He knows I saved him. That’s it,” Viktor looked at his knees.

“This is why you’re in Detroit,” Yuri said flatly.

Viktor bit his lip. “I had to see him again.”

“What do you want from him?” Yuri asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Viktor whispered.

Yuri nodded. “Your secret is safe with me, old man. I’m not just going to forgive him for punching me, though.”

“To be fair, you impaled him several times,” Chris spoke up.

“It didn’t slow him down. I don’t think he even felt it,” Yuri frowned.

“Speaking of that, don’t kill any more rats. As much as I care for Eros, I can’t say I don’t fear what he will do to all of us if you hurt his partner again,” Viktor added.

The room was silent for a while before Yuri spoke up again. “Hey, Viktor? You saved a terrifying dude.”

Chris nodded in agreement. “After tonight, who knows what he’ll do next.” 

Viktor sighed.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“It’s okay, Phichit,” Yuuri murmured. He had the younger man tucked into the couch, wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, and was gently petting his dark hair.

Phichit sniffled. “It’s n-not. It’s not okay.”

“We’ll hold a funeral for each and every one of them, okay? If you want, we can have another pizza night for all of your friends. Do you want hot chocolate?” Yuuri rambled, trying to soothe his distraught friend as he reached out for the mug of hot chocolate he had set on the coffee table and held it up to Phichit’s lips for the other to sip from.

After taking a drink, Phichit turned teary eyes to Yuuri. “Can we watch Ratatoullie?”

“Of course, Phich,” Yuuri smiled gently at his friend and then stood to set up the movie.

“Why did you really let them go?” Phichit asked quietly.

Yuuri sighed as he settled back next to him. “Because I think that Ice Heart is a better person that any villain should be, and because of that I’m relying on him to make sure another night like this one doesn’t happen again. I had no idea where Intoxication took Tiger, so I needed Ice Heart to talk to Tiger about what he did. The worst that happens is I’m wrong and I’ll just apprehend them again as easily as I did tonight.”

Phichit snuggled into Yuuri’s side and he laughed weakly. “You really did catch Ice Heart off guard with that kiss. He practically turned to putty.”

A small smile graced Yuuri’s lips, but he huffed as his cheeks turned a little pink. “Eros is basically his own person at this point. Can we not talk about all the seducing he does?”

Phichit nudged Yuuri’s shoulder in response. “Whatever you say, Yuuri.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice broke him out of Yuuri’s daze. “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Yuuri said too brightly, but then he bit his lip and spoke softly. “Viktor, what are we?”

Viktor tilted his head curiously. Over the last few weeks, they had been meeting up more and more often, going from casual coffee dates to full, expensive dinners that Viktor insisted on paying for despite Yuuri’s protests. They had been growing closer and it was rare for Yuuri to not wake up to a cheery “good morning!” text message.

On top of that, after their second encounter, no more rats were killed and Eros had rewarded Ice Heart for his efforts. They had met several times since and Eros thwarted a decent amount of thefts with his lips pressed firmly against Ice Heart’s. It was different depending on who was with him, but even now Yuuri couldn’t shake the feeling of Ice Heart melting against him, long fingers wrapping into his hair as they ravaged each other’s mouths. If Yuuri didn’t know better, he would say that Ice Heart had let him get the drop on him several times, specifically the ones where he attempted a job without Intoxication and Tiger, so Eros would kiss his breath away.

And now Yuuri felt guilty. Viktor was spending all of this money on him, spending his  _ time _ on him and Yuuri hadn’t had to courage to kiss him, but his alter ego was getting into the heavy petting with a  _ villain _ of all people. Viktor had been patient with him, kind and always smiling, but Yuuri knew he deserved better than this.

“Well, I thought you were my boyfriend, but if you don’t want to be, that’s okay.” Viktor answered Yuuri’s question, but Yuuri could hear the faintest of strains in his voice, demonstrating that it definitely wasn’t okay.

“Of course I want to be,” Yuuri muttered, his cheeks burning as he studied his knees. “But… But what if my job makes it so I have to flirt with… touch other people?”

Viktor was quiet for a few moments before he looked out over the park they were sitting in. “You mean your dancing?” he asked, clearly putting in effort to sound just as carefree as usual, but Yuuri could hear a flat note in his voice.

“Yeah… That,” Yuuri whispered. Just another lie. It wasn’t like he could tell Viktor that he had a crime fighting alter ego with way too much free will.

Viktor took a deep breath. “Well, it’s something you love doing, right?”

Yuuri nodded. “I really do.”

“Then I understand,” Viktor leaned over and put himself in Yuuri’s line of sight. “I know that your career is important, and who am I to stand in the way of that? Plus, if you promise to come back to me each time, I’ll trust you.”

Yuuri blinked at the warm brown eyes that he had become used to watching him. A flash of bright ocean blue, Ice Heart’s eyes, flitted through his mind and Yuuri forced the thought away. “I promise.”

Viktor beamed at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Then it’s all good!”

Yuuri laughed at Viktor’s bubbly attitude and then turned his torso on the bench to face Viktor, his  _ boyfriend _ , completely. “Can I ask for a favor?”

“Of course, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled softly.

“Kiss me?” Yuuri barely got the words out as his cheeks burned. He had to remind himself not to completely melt into the floor from the embarrassment, like he didn’t flirt criminals into submission on the regular.

Viktor blinked at him for a moment and he almost looked amused before he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri kissed back with the same softness even as something prickled in the back of his mind. Eros, probably. That stupid alter ego with a mind of its own was most likely trying to muscle its way into Yuuri’s love life.

Though, as Phichit had said, maybe just a little bit of Eros’ confidence wouldn’t go amiss here. Yuuri pushed into the kiss, running his fingers through Viktor’s short hair and gently nipping at the other’s bottom lip even as Viktor gasped into his mouth at the shift.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed as they seperated.

“Was that alright?” Yuuri whispered, his cheeks still flushed.

Viktor nodded and swallowed before he spoke. “My kiss is always yours. It’s not a favor to take what already belongs to you.”

Yuuri laughed breathily and kissed Viktor again softly before he settled back onto the bench. “I made you wait for it… I didn’t want you to think that I wasn’t interested.”

Viktor laughed and shook his head when Yuuri gave him a curious look. “To be honest, I don’t really feel like I was waiting. Spending time with you is enough if you didn’t want to.”

Yuuri reached out and took Viktor’s hand, an action that always seemed to cause Viktor to look at the place they joined like it was the most miraculous thing he’d ever seen. “Thank you, Viktor.”

Viktor looked up at him and grinned. “Always, Yuuri.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“My favorite nemesis,” Viktor grinned, turning to Eros as the latter took several steps backwards, returning a smirk.

“My cutest villain,” Eros responded.

“Don’t run away,” Viktor teased. “Don’t you want to play today?”

Eros’ eyes flashed with something Viktor couldn’t identify before he stepped forward and tilted Viktor’s head back with a single finger. “You should stop trying to operate alone, Ice Heart. There are heroes who might take advantage of that.”

“Maybe I want them to,” Viktor returned.

“Ice Heart,” Eros paused, his breath huffing out against Viktor’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Do you let any other heroes get the upper hand like this?”

“Only you,” Viktor all but whimpered out, Eros’ hot breath not doing good things to his head.

“So if I wanted to mark you, you would let me?” Eros whispered, his lips brushing against Viktor’ sensitive neck.

“Yes,” Viktor whispered, swallowing thickly and with that soft permission, Eros’ lips were sucking marks into Viktor’s pale throat. Viktor whined at the treatment and when Eros was finished, Viktor realized they had somehow slid to the floor.

Eros smirked down at him. “Now you’re labeled as mine. It’s too bad that one of these days I’m going to have to take you down.”

Viktor’s fingers traced over the throbbing marks on this neck and he reached out. “Can’t I return the favor?”

Eros stood and took a step back. “Daytime Eros wouldn’t like that at all.”

Viktor couldn’t stop the confusion from showing on his face. “Daytime Eros?”

“Yeah,” Eros looked down at him. “The man under the mask. He wouldn’t like it if you marked him up. There’s people who would care about that on his side. If it makes you feel better, I would like it if you did, but other me can’t be trusted not to lost his shit over it.” Viktor narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but Eros was looking around, already having moved on. “I’ll let you take what you came for today if you want to, as a consolation prize.”

Viktor hummed. “Nah, you stopped me fair and square. That wasn’t very ‘hero’ of you to say, Eros.”

Eros flashed him that smirk that make Viktor feel hot in all the right ways. “I’m not sure I’m very ‘hero’ when it comes to you at all, Ice Heart. I’ve let you go a few to many times for that, but I enjoy our games, so I’ll let it slide for now.”

And with that, Eros strode away, leaving Viktor still sitting on the ground with a lot to think about. Most of all, why did Eros seem to be referring to Yuuri as a different person? He had questions, and there was only one person he could think of to give him the answers he wanted. He would have to be careful, though.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Where’s Ice Heart?” Phichit muttered, looking at the screen connecting him to Noodle Bear’s gopro. The weasel was clinging on for dear life as Yuuri was tossed around by Intoxication while dodging the ice from Tiger. It was unusual for Ice Heart not to be with them.  Even if Ice Heart moved alone from time to time, the other two never seemed to make an appearance without him.

“Right here.” Ice Heart appeared from the shadows of the alley. Phichit was proud to say that he mostly suffocated his squeak of terror.

“Ohmygoddon’tkillme,” Phichit gasped.

“I’m not going to hurt you at all.” Ice Heart actually looked offended as he absentmindedly bent down and scooped up Peanut. He started scritching his head as he leaned his shoulder against Phichit’s casually. “I have a question.”

“O-Okay?” Phichit stared at Ice Heart in confusion and was mildly terrified for Peanut, but the only messages he was getting off the little fluff ball was waves of happiness so he let it go.

“You know Eros and I have gotten close, yes?” Ice Heart asked.

Phichit held up the tablet with the gopro’s live feed. “I see everything.” Honestly, everything. Phichit was a little grossed out with himself for having watched the amount of making out he had on his tablet screen. He reasoned with himself that if there was a sneak attack from Intoxication or Tiger Phichit would be able to warn Yuuri, but really he just got joy from seeing his best friend happy, even if Yuuri never wanted to talk about what he was doing with Ice Heart.

“Mhm, I figured,” Ice Heart nodded. “So, sometimes when Eros talks about… you know, daytime Eros it sounds like he’s talking about two different people. What’s up with that?”

Phichit bit his lip. “It kind of is two people. When he puts on that mask he becomes someone… sexier. It’s really weird. It’s like he gets possessed by the mask. Eros is pan, Yu- not Eros is gay. Eros likes jalapenos, not Eros doesn’t. Eros is basically his own person.”

Ice Heart continued to rub Peanut’s head thoughtfully. “So, does Eros have anyone else?”

“No,” Phichit shook his head.

“He’s not cheating on me?” Ice Heart pressed.

“No? I mean, I don’t think so? I mean… I don’t know how to explain this,” Phichit flailed a little bit. “Eros is very possessive. You are his and he is yours. When he’s not in the mask, he has someone who makes him happy. If you’re asking me if you and Eros have a future beyond what is happening now… Well, I wouldn’t hold your breath. Eros keeps his personalities separate and what he does as Eros doesn’t translate to what he does as not Eros. Not Eros probably wouldn’t look at you twice. In fact, he’d probably run from you.”

“Hmm,” Ice Heart hummed and stood up straight. “Thank you, HamsterLord. You’ve been quite helpful.” he turned to walk away and then paused and deposited Peanut on Phichit’s head before he headed towards where Intoxication, Tiger and Yuuri were fighting each other. All Phichit could do was stare after him. 


	8. Chapter 8

“This is harder than I thought it would be,” Viktor muttered, his head in his hands.

Chris sat across from him, arms folded. “What did you expect when you decided to chase after a hero that uses seduction as his main weapon?”

Viktor sighed. “I know I made a mistake, but I don’t think that it’s a mistake to be here. My mistake was seeking him out when he’s not in costume. He asked me if I would be upset if he had to touch other people for work, Chris. He was asking me for permission to do what he does with me as Eros. I almost wanted to laugh, but at the same time I wanted to die.” Viktor curled forward into himself.

“You’ve fallen for him,” Chris stated.

“Hard,” Viktor whispered.

“But which one? Innocent daytime personality or seductive nighttime personality?” Chris mused. “Or both?”

“I- Both. But how can I tell him, how can we move past the fact that I’ve been lying to him this whole time?” He paused and then, without moving, addressed the darkened hallway behind him. “Yura, I can feel you standing there.”

“You can feel me?” Yuri asked, stepping out into the light of the living space.

“What do you mean, you can feel him?” Chris asked.

Viktor bit his lip. While he probably could have brushed off the inquiry from Yuri, Chris had been with Viktor for years. He knew more about him than anyone else and there was no way Viktor was going to be able to sweep the fact that he had just accidentally announced something he had been hiding. The fact that Vitkor was beginning to feel the effects of being touched by Yuuri so much, the fact that his power was growing exponentially as his essence was colored by Yuuri’s empowerment, opening new ways for Viktor to use his power. Sensing essence before he saw them was one of the things Yuuri’s touch had given him.

“Yes, I can feel you. Both of you,” Viktor bit his lip. He had sworn to himself that he would protect the fact that Yuuri was an Empowerer. Could he tell Chris and Yuri about it? Would they take advantage of that knowledge?

Chris narrowed his eyes. “You’ve never mentioned being able to feel us before.”

Viktor took a deep breath. “Because I  _ couldn’t _ before.”

Chris studied him for a moment, his arms folded in front of him, before his mouth fell open and he flopped back into his seat. “You said they’re both stronger than they should be, now you’re saying you have new power. Which one is it? It has to be Eros, right? He wasn’t powerless, was he?”

Viktor laughed weakly at Chris’ amazement. “You’re smarter than the organization gives you credit for.”

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Chris leaned forward. When Viktor nodded he whooped. “I knew it! Does he know? God, he’s like a walking artifact. What some people would pay to get a chance to study him.”

“That can’t happen,” Viktor said fiercely. “I’ve been keeping it to myself for that very reason. I didn’t even tell him, and as far as I can tell he doesn’t know.”

“What are you two even talking about?” Yuri growled out.

Viktor sighed and looked at Yuri. “Eros has a very special power.”

“His freak healing you gave him, yes,” Yuri rolled his eyes.

“No, he had his own power that I didn’t notice until after we met again. He is one of the rarest types of powered people called an Empowerer. He makes others stronger by touching them,” Viktor explained.

“So… He’s been powering you up without realizing it?” Yuri asked.

“Yes,” Viktor nodded. “When he touches me.”

“You didn’t tell him?” Yuri demanded.

“No? I just decided I would protect him,” Viktor tilted his head in confusion.

Yuri growled. “That’s fucked up, Ice Heart. Keeping part of someone a secret from them. Don’t you think he deserves to know if he’s powering up a villain? Did you even think about how he would feel about that?”

Viktor opened his mouth to defend himself, but Yuri was already storming out of the safe house. He had the door open when Chris called out to him. “Where are you going?”

“Out,” Yuri muttered and slammed the door behind him.

 

``~`**`~``

 

It didn’t take much work for Yuri to find Eros and HamsterLord. He realized, too late, that he had gone on this mission without his gear so he formed a mask out of ice and covered his face as he approached the pair.

“Eros,” he called.

They turned to him, and Yuri recognized a defensive posture. “Tiger.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Calm down, I’m only here to tell you something.”

“How is your face not freezing?” HamsterLord burst out.

Yuri faltered. “What?”

“Your face! You’ve covered it in ice! Where’s your normal mask!” HamsterLord frantically bounced.

Yuri blinked at him, confused why this person was worried about him. If anything, HamsterLord should  _ hate _ him. “My own ice doesn’t hurt me.”

“What did you need to tell us?” Eros asked, his calm voice a resounding difference from his panicky sounding partner.

“Eros,” Yuri turned his gaze to him. “Ice Heart lied to you.”

“What?” Eros narrowed his eyes.

“Well,  _ lied _ might be wrong. He kept the truth from you. He knows you are an Empowerer and kept it from you. He just let you touch him like it wasn’t powering him up,” Yuri crossed his arms.

Eros and HamsterLord stared at him blankly for a few moments before Eros stepped forward and reached out for Yuri. “I’m an Empowerer?”

“Yes! Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t you get it? You touch me and I get stronger! I’m a villain, you’re a hero, don’t touch me,” Yuri hissed out.

Eros took another step and Yuri stepped backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him. Eros carefully laid his hand on Yuri’s head. “Consider it a thank you for the information,” Eros said calmly, smirking down at Yuri.

Yuri stood there, looking up at the blue eyes of Eros and he felt frozen to the spot. “I-I didn’t want anything in return. I just thought it was shitty of him not to tell you.”

Eros hummed. “It was. Maybe he thought I knew. Maybe he’s just a villain I’m a bit too trusting with. How does this work, anyway? I’m not sure how Empowerers work. Do you feel anything?”

“No,” Yuri muttered, breaking the eye contact. “Ice Heart said that HamsterLord is stronger than he should be and that you’ve been powering him up without even knowing it, so I guess it works without the person knowing?”

Eros glanced at HamsterLord. HamsterLord bit his lip. “You said my eyes glow sometimes. Do you think that could have something to do with it?”

“Maybe,” Eros said thoughtfully, taking his hand off Yuri’s head. “Impale me.”

“What? No!” Yuri crossed his arms.

“You always seemed to like to,” Eros grinned at him.

“You don’t always knowingly give me a boost,” Yuri gumbled.

“Well, how are we going to test if it worked?” Eros asked, teasingly. Yuri pursed his lips and let ice swirl around Eros’ feet. Eros looked down and wrenched his legs. They didn’t budge. “It is stronger. I could just pull out before.”

Yuri blinked in shock and closed his hands, creating fists to shatter the ice a free Eros. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

Eros smirked at him. “You know, if you’d left me there you could have done anything you wanted.”

“Shut up, I’m not an asshole, alright?” Yuri glared. At that moment, the weasel that was always wrapped around Eros’ neck took a flying leap and wrapped itself around Yuri’s head liked a hat. “Ah! What the hell?”

“It seems that Noodle Bear likes you,” HamsterLord piped up.

Yuri struggled for a second before he relaxed and let the weasel nuzzle into him. After a moment he looked at HamsterLord. “I’m sorry about what I did,” he muttered, cheeks tingeing pink.

HamsterLord looked surprised before he smiled. “Apology accepted. If you really want to make up for it, you can fund our next pizza night.”

“What?” Yuri narrowed his eyes.

“HamsterLord likes to give all the rats of Detroit a pizza buffet for helping us from time to time,” Eros supplied.

Yuri growled low in his throat, but pulled out his wallet all the same and held out several bills to Eros. “Take it.”

HamsterLord looked off into the distance for a moment before he turned to Eros. “We have to go.”

Eros nodded and took the money from Yuri and then held out his hand. For a moment, Yuri thought he was being invited to come be a hero with them and he began reaching out without thinking, willing to take that hand before he could even really think about it. He faltered when Noodle Bear scurried back over to Eros and settled on his shoulders. Yuri opened his mouth to brush off the interaction, his brain screaming  _ of course they wouldn’t invite you. You’re a villain. _

HamsterLord started down the alley, away from them, but Eros stayed, looking at Yuri curiously. “You could come if you wanted to.”

Yuri blinked at him and then laughed. “We aren’t friends, Eros. I was just doing the right thing. You go be a hero, and I’ll see you the next time we fight.”

Eros smirked at him. “Just doing the right thing is all that HamsterLord and I ever try to do,” he pointed out and gently patted Yuri on the head again. “You’re not so bad, Tiger. You’re welcomed to join us any time if you change your mind.”

As Yuri watched Eros and HamsterLord disappear around the corner and his shoulders slumped. “It’s not that easy. It’s not that easy, Eros,” he whispered and then set off back to the safe house.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Yuuri! Would you like to go to the movies?” Viktor asked, brightly.

Yuuri stifled a yawn before he could respond. “How about… We watch a movie at home and sit on my couch? It’s finals week, Viktor…”

Viktor blinked at him. “You want me to come to your house?”

Yuuri returned the look. “Yes?”

“Okay!” Viktor jumped to his feet and bounced happily.

Yuuri smiled up at him and lead the way to the apartment he shared with Phichit. Once there he smiled apologetically over his shoulder as he opened the door. “Sorry about…” Yuuri made an open motion to the hamster cages lining the side of the room. “The... smell.”

“Hey! I keep those cages very clean!” Phichit objected from where he was sitting, several hamsters crawling on him.

Yuuri nodded. “I know. But it still smells like bedding in here.”

Viktor smiled. “It’s fine. I kind of like the smell.”

“That’s Peanut, Pancake and Buttercup,” Yuuri pointed at each of the hamsters climbing over Phichit in turn before he sent Viktor an exasperated look. “When we first moved in together, those three were the only ones.”

“I see,” Viktor laughed softly.

Phichit pouted. “And Yuuri can only tell those three apart. He has not committed to learning the names and faces of our other children.”

Yuuri glared at Phichit. “They aren’t my children.”

Phichit gasped and held his hands over his heart dramatically. “You wound me!”

At that moment, the hamster in Phichit’s lap started squeaking. Yuuri looked at him curiously, but Phichit was staring down at Peanut like he was crazy. Yuuri narrowed his eyes and Viktor stared on, oblivious. 

“Is he alright, Phich?” Yuuri finally asked.

Phichit turned to look at Yuuri, gaping at him. “Yes, I think he’s alright.”

Yuuri pursed his lips before he turned away. “I have to run to the restroom. Do you mind waiting here with them?”

Viktor laughed softly. “Sure.”

As soon as Yuuri was gone, Phichit stood up and held the still squeaking hamster in Viktor’s face and hissed, “Are you absolutely certain?”

Viktor blinked at him. “What?”

Phichit remained silent for a few moments before glancing over his shoulder towards the bathroom and then back at Viktor. “Why are you toying with Yuuri, Ice Heart?”

“What?” Viktor gasped, taking a quick step back.

“Peanut says you are his friend,” Phichit said quietly.

Viktor felt his heart pound in his chest as he took another step back. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Phichit’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t play dumb. Peanut recognized you from when you rubbed his head in the alley. Animals perceive things differently than humans do and, as you know, I can link with rodents. I can see the way Peanut sees you.”

Viktor’s look of innocent confusion fell away from his face. “And what will you do with that information, HamsterLord?”

Phichit hesitated before his shoulders slumped. “Nothing.”

Viktor arched an eyebrow at him. “Why not?”

“Because I can tell you aren’t a bad person, despite being Ice Heart,” Phichit sighed. “But I want you to tell me everything. Buy my silence with information.”

“Everything?” Viktor’s brow furrowed.

“Why are you here? Why are you a villain? Why did you save Yuuri? What is your power?” Phichit spoke in rapid succession.

Viktor opened his mouth, but the sound of the bathroom door opening stalled out whatever he was going to say. Instead he leaned a little closer and whispered. “I will tell you anything you want to know in exchange for your silence, but later. Away from Yuuri.”

Phichit nodded as Yuuri came down the hall. 

“Yuuri! What movie are we going to watch?” Viktor beamed at Yuuri.

Phichit watched on as Yuuri sleepily cuddled into Viktor’s side to watch a movie. The small smile that seemed stuck on his friend’s lips when around Viktor made him nervous now that he knew the truth. He couldn’t wait for that conversation.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Viktor stood in a dark alley, alone. “HamsterLord, I’m ready to talk,” he said quietly. He stood there for an hour, wondering if he had truly been alone, that the message hadn’t been picked up.

He was about to give up when Phichit rounded the corner. He wasn’t in costume, just some running clothes. “Sorry, escaping without Yuuri at night is a little difficult. We couldn’t have done this during the day?”

“Don’t you two have classes and finals?” Viktor asked.

“Yes. And right now I’m ‘out running to clear my head of all the class stress’, so we don’t have a huge amount of time,” Phichit replied.

“Ask your questions, then,” Viktor replied.

Phichit looked around and then pointed behind him. “There’s a Starbucks down that way. Let’s go there and be comfortable.”

Viktor nodded agreeably, glad that he, too, had chosen to come out of costume. Once they had coffees and were settled off in a corner alone, Viktor motioned with his hands for Phichit to start.

“Well… Let’s start at the beginning,” Phichit said after a moment of thinking. “Why did you become a villain?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Viktor replied. “When I was small I was taken from my family by the organization I work for. They gained the upper hand and was able to force me to do their bidding because I saved Yuuri. In exchange for allowing me to keep him from dying, I had to make an unbreakable verbal contract with my handler to serve the master. I’m just a puppet.”

“So… Is this a vendetta mission?” Phichit looked mildly alarmed.

Viktor looked insulted as he sipped his coffee. “No. I just wanted to see Yuuri again.”

“Why?” Phichit narrowed his eyes.

“I just…” Viktor hesitated. The truth, the real truth that even Chris didn’t know sat at the tip of his tongue. He sighed and let it come out. “I came because wanted to be near the last good thing I did. The last thing I did with free will. Those beautiful colors that were worth my soul.”

Phichit studied him for a few moments before pushing onwards. “Colors?”

“My power,” Viktor replied. “The reason I was so desirable to the organization. I can see and manipulate essence. That’s how I gave Yuuri his healing, how I gave Tiger his ice, how I disconnected you from the rats that you sent after Intoxication. I can see your essence around you right now. It’s green, in case you wanted to know.”

Phichit blinked. “You could stop us at anytime by taking our power, couldn’t you?”

Viktor nodded slowly. “If I was given the order, yes. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t have to.”

“How do we get you out of this contract?” Phichit asked quietly.

“You can’t,” Viktor shook his head. “Lilia, the one I made the contract with, has the power of unbreakable contracts. If I try to disobey it feels like there are thousands of hot pokers stabbing me and I can’t breathe and the world gets foggy until my body moves automatically to complete the task. I’ve… I’ve learned to just do what I’m told. The only outs I have are my own death or Yuuri’s and I’m not willing to sacrifice him.”

Phichit turned his cup in his hands, studying it as it moved. “I believe you,” he said finally. “And what you’ve told me just makes you more dangerous. If it was just you and your morals, I would be inclined to trust you like Yuuri does. I’d even be willing to think he could change you, bring you over to our side, but if you’re not the one calling the shots I fear for my best friend.”

Viktor nodded. “That is a fair evaluation.”

“I regret talking him into becoming Eros,” Phichit whispered. “I told him that he might be able to find you if he did it, but I was just being selfish. I wanted to run around with him like we do. Now that he’s found you, I just want him to be safe.”

“I want to keep him safe, too,” Viktor replied, looking out the window. “I’ve done everything in my power to keep the organization from paying too much attention to him, but he’s making waves. I don’t know how much more I can do. The fact that Tiger is here says more than I’d like to admit about how much they are seeing.”

“Why didn’t you tell him he’s an Empowerer?” Phichit asked out of the blue.

Viktor’s eyes shot to him and he sighed. “Tiger talked to both of you, after all. I didn’t say anything because I know what organizations like mine would do to get their hands on an Empowerer. I was afraid if I said it out loud, someone might hear and target him. I just wanted to protect him, but I accidentally let it slip in front of Tiger and Intoxication and Tiger got angry at me.”

Phichit nodded. “Viktor is your real name?”

Viktor laughed. “Yes. Viktor Nikiforov. Ice Heart was the name given to me by the organization. I think it was a sick joke they were trying to break me with.”

“Who are Intoxication and Tiger?” Phichit asked.

“My friends,” Viktor replied. “They aren’t bound to the organization like I am. They’re just… Following me. If for some reason I can’t, please look out for them.”

“Names?” Phichit pushed.

Viktor hesitated before he sighed. “Chris and Yuri.”

“Wait, Yuri?” Phichit’s eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” Viktor smiled. “It’s a Russian name, too.”

“Alright,” Phichit sighed. “How about this: if you’re with us on your own free will, you look at me and scratch your nose and if you’re not you scratch your eyebrow. I want to trust you, but I have to know if you’re with us or not.”

Viktor reached up and scratched his nose. “Alright. I can do that.”

Phichit nodded again and stood. “If you hear anything new, let me know?”

Viktor smiled, weakly. “You’ll know as soon as I do.”

Phichit turned and left, leaving Viktor alone to his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, my lovelies!

Yuuri had his lips pressed to Ice Heart’s, a startlingly common occurrence these days. He wrapped his arms around Ice Heart’s neck, sliding his hands down over the taller man’s shoulders, through his long hair, before planting them firmly on Ice Heart’s chest and pushing him back. He played with the end of the long silver hair he had yet to get go of, rolling the silky tip between his fingers. He had been careful not to grab too high, a few weeks past Ice Heart had hissed and ran away when Yuuri had nearly touched his scalp. It was like he was hiding something, if Yuuri really thought about it, but then, Ice Heart was a villain, so why wouldn’t he be hiding something? And what would he be hiding in his hair?

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you’re really such a villain,” Yuuri said softly.

“We all have our roles to play, Eros,” Ice Heart looked away, the hair between Yuuri’s fingers pulling from his grasp.

“What would it take to make you play mine with me?” Yuuri asked, seriously.

“An act of god,” Ice Heart said, no emotion on his face, but Yuuri could see pain in his eyes.

Yuuri pursed his lips. There was something off about this, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Do you want to stop playing our games, then?” Yuuri asked.

Ice Heart reeled like he had been slapped. “Never, Eros.”

Yuuri smirked. That was the right answer. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against Ice Heart’s lips, a soft reward. It took a moment, but then Ice Heart was kissing him back just as softly and it clicked.  _ Viktor _ .

Yuuri pulled back and laughed under his breath, studying the man in front of him. Viktor, Ice Heart… Yuuri had been right to suspect him initially. They were both the same man. That little nudge in the back of his mind hadn’t been Eros trying to bully his way into Yuuri’s daytime life, it had been the familiarity of Viktor’s kiss screaming warning signals in his mind. “I’m so stupid…” he muttered. He should have noticed the now glaringly obvious similarities. The accent curling around his English, the feeling of his lips, the careful way Yuuri was handled… How could he have closed his mind to the possibility that Viktor was Ice Heart?

Ice Heart tilted his head to the side. “I wouldn’t say that, Eros. You’re the first one to ever capture me.”

Yuuri looked up at him, into those blue eyes that had haunted his dreams for years. If he had hid it, Yuuri realized, Viktor had a reason. He had tried to warn Yuuri and Phichit off from dangerous situations, he commanded his friends to not hurt either of them. Viktor was kind, gentle and honest in his actions. There was a piece missing, some bit of information that Yuuri didn’t have, the reason why they stood on opposite sides from each other, but he quickly realized it didn’t matter. Viktor and Ice Heart were one and the same and Yuuri didn’t care. He loved the man in front of him, both in and out of costume. If Viktor wanted to keep his secret, then Yuuri would let him.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I like your hair, Ice Heart?” Yuuri said suddenly.

Ice Heart--Viktor--looked confused for a moment but he shook his head. “No, but you like to play with it.”

Yuuri smiled and ran his fingers through it again, this time clipping closer to the scalp than he had before, just barely touching what he had been searching for before moving on, carefully watching Viktor’s eyes to make sure he hadn’t noticed. Extensions. The final nail on the coffin, solidifying Yuuri’s suspicion. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the skin just below Viktor’s ear and whispered. “It’s beautiful. So, what were you stealing tonight?”

Viktor looked at him breathlessly. “Nothing,” he muttered after a moment. “I’ve been bested.”

Yuuri smirked up at him. “That sounds about right. Off you go then, my cutest villain.”

Viktor smiled back. “Until next time.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” a voice called out and Viktor turned around to see Yuuri decked out in his Eros gear perched on a desk.

“Eros,” Viktor grinned. “My favorite nemesis.”

“My cutest villain,” Yuuri - no, Eros - purred. Viktor had to remind himself that when in the mask, Yuuri wasn’t the same. He couldn’t quite understand it, but it was like he became a whole new person. Gone was his shy, blushing boyfriend. Before him stood a confident, bona fide sex god. Just like Viktor wasn’t Viktor, especially not in Eros’ eyes. Here he was Ice Heart.

Viktor approached Eros and was marginally surprised when the other man didn’t move away. Usually they danced a bit before Eros let him get close. He leaned forward into Eros’ space and grinned. “You seem awfully calm for someone who is standing in front of Ice Heart.”

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried,” Eros smirked back. “Not that you’ll try.”

Viktor hummed. That was true, at least. Verbal banter seemed to be what Eros’ game was today. “What makes you say that?”

“You kiss me too sweetly,” Eros whispered, his tone low and husky as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Viktor’s. It still felt a little weird. Even under the guise of Eros, Yuuri was under that mask. His lips felt the same, but it still felt strangely like Yuuri was cheating on him. Even so, Viktor found himself kissing back. He couldn’t make up his mind if he liked this dynamic they had.

“What if I told you I’m the only one who can hurt you?” Viktor said between the kisses.

“You’d be wrong,” Eros pulled back slightly and let a cocky smile grace his lips.

“Oh?” Viktor tilted his head to the side.

“You should know,” Eros grabbed the front of Viktor’s shirt and pulled him forward roughly. “How immortal did you make me, Ice Heart? If you stabbed me through the heart would it still beat?”

“Yes,” Viktor whispered. “But I can take that back.”

“You won’t,” Eros replied. “You’d miss me.”

“You’re right,” Viktor agreed. Instinctively, he pushed forward and ground his hips against Eros’. His whole body shuddered and Eros gasped at the contact. Viktor froze. “You act like you’ve never gotten this close to someone before.”

Eros’ cheeks were flushed as he looked up at Viktor. “I haven’t.”

Viktor blinked. “What do you mean?”

Eros paused and then sighed. “I’m a virgin, you know.”

“You’re an international sex icon? What do you mean you’re a virgin?” Viktor took a step back. This was news to him. He’d naturally assumed that Eros had slept with plenty of people before just from the way he acted. He also liked to assume that it had all stopped when he and Yuuri started dating, but he had figured that was just wishful thinking on his part.

There was a flash of something in those falsely colored eyes. Something less Eros and more Yuuri. “It’s always been you. I’ve been searching for you for my whole life.”

Viktor faltered. What did that make… Daytime Viktor? Did Yuuri feel the same way as Eros? While Ice Heart was a part of him, Viktor was who he truly was. The part of him that he had managed to protect from the organization. He closed his eyes and stepped back. “It’s been fun playing with you, Eros, but I already finished my job here tonight. Good night, my favorite nemesis.”

As he turned and strode away, he could feel the confused gaze on his back, but Eros didn’t stop him. That almost made it worse.

 

``~`**`~``

 

When Viktor returned to the safe house, he found it crawling with organization members. He almost turned away and left immediately, but he had appearances to keep up so he strode into the main room of the safe house with confidence.

Before he could ask what was going on, he caught sight of a flash out of the corner of his eye. He curiously followed the sight into his room, where Chris stood, pressed against the wall by the window.

Chris held a finger up to his lips and in a flash, he had peeked out the door and returned to his spot. “They’re here for Eros,” he whispered.

“What?” Viktor’s eyes widened.

“They don’t know I’m here and I overheard them talking about how they’re going to get rid of Eros to punish you, so you don’t think about trying to rebel. They said it’s Master’s orders,” Chris replied. “I was thinking, I’m a little bit over the organization. Maybe it’s about time I turned my back on them. Maybe try out being a hero instead. But first we have to get out of here. Come with me Viktor.”

Viktor closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned to his desk and scribbled down an address. “I need you to go to this address. I’m going to send someone to collect you from there, hopefully Yura, but I’m not sure what I’ll be able to do now. Wait there until someone comes for you and then leave with that person and make sure that I have no idea where you go. Get the message to Eros and HamsterLord that they’re here.”

“What are you going to do?” Chris asked, taking the paper.

“I’m going to be a good soldier,” Viktor whispered back. “I’m the most dangerous of all of us. I can’t disobey if given a direct order. Even if I escape, all it would take is one word from the master I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. That’s why it’s important that I don’t know where you end up. If I don’t know, they can’t make me tell them.”

Chris nodded and slid the window open to escape. “Be careful, Viktor.”

Viktor steeled himself and then called one last time to Chris. “Keep them safe, Chris.”

“I’ll do all I can,” Chris shot Viktor a grin before he was climbing out the window.

Last second, Viktor called out to him again. “Chris, when you see Eros and HamsterLord, scratch your nose.”

Chris gave him a confused look and then was gone.

Viktor turned away and returned to the living space. “So, why is there a welcoming party here?”

“The master says you need help apprehending Eros. We’re here to take him in,” a voice spoke. Viktor turned to see JJ, another gold tier member of the organization lounging on the couch. Viktor did his best to keep the disdain off his face. He had never liked JJ; his arrogance was nearly unmatched in the organization and it was only made worse by the fact that he was one of the master’s favorites.

“Oh? Where’s Tiger and Intoxication?” Viktor asked finally.

JJ narrowed his eyes. “Tiger has been recalled to home base. We were hoping you knew where Intoxication was.”

“I haven’t seen him. I was out doing a solo job,” Viktor said airily. So much for sending Yuri to get Chris. He would have to figure out a plan B.

“Let’s go get Eros, then,” JJ said after a moment.

Hello, plan B. He could send Yuuri and Phichit to get Chris. Viktor held up his hand. “Eros knows me. Let me approach him first to get him to drop his guard.”

“Yeah, we know he  _ knows _ you. Why do you think we’re here, Ice Heart? Did you think that the organization would just let you go gallivanting without keeping an eye on their favorite toy? We know just how well he knows you,” JJ spat.

Viktor took a slow, deep breath to keep himself calm. Of course he had been watched, he should have known. “Yes, and look how not in jail I am. Kissing heroes has its advantages, JJ.”

JJ huffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, you can go in first.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

Viktor closed his eyes and felt around for Eros. He knew the hero was close so he motioned to the store front he was standing near. JJ busted in the front window with a ball of fire. Viktor rolled his eyes at the easily avoidable property damage. Now they wait.

It took less than five minutes for Eros to appear. Viktor walked up to him, despite the way Eros hesitated when he saw Viktor just standing outside. “Eros,” he purred loudly. Eros offered his trademark smirk in return, but he didn’t respond, obviously aware that something wasn’t right. Viktor leaned into his space and whispered. “Wrap your arms around me like you’re kissing me.”

Eros did as he was asked and hissed back, “What’s going on Ice Heart?”

“My organization is hunting you and using me as bait,” Viktor replied smoothly. “I can’t fight it, but I can help you. I need you to hit me and run. Take HamsterLord and get out of here.”

“What will happen to you?” Eros asked, pressing his mouth to Viktor’s neck to hide the movement of his lips.

“They won’t like that I helped you, but I’m not disposable. They’ll probably just lock me up in the main headquarters again,” Viktor sighed. “I won’t be killed.”

Eros frowned into Viktor’s neck and slid back up so they were gazing into each other’s eyes. “A life in a prison isn’t better than dying. Our game ends now, Ice Heart. You win. Take me in.”

Viktor looked startled. “No I-”

“I just want HamsterLord to be safe, alright? Take me in, but leave him,” Eros said firmly.

Viktor hesitated but then looked into the gopro stationed on Noodle Bear’s back who was still wrapped around Eros’ shoulders. “HamsterLord, go to the place we rested while I told you the truth. There’s someone there who will protect you.”

Eros looked at Viktor, curious but he nodded and then placed the weasel on the ground. “NB, go to HamsterLord. You can’t come with me.” The weasel squeaked and then took off, running away down an alley. Eros turned to Viktor and raised his hands, smirking. “I’m all yours, Ice Heart.”

“I’m so sorry,” Viktor whispered and then lead Eros over to where JJ was waiting with his team. “Doesn’t look like I needed your help after all.”

JJ glared at him and then turned to Eros. “Well, let’s see who’s under the mask.”

Eros took a step back. “I said I’ll go, but I’ll keep my mask.”

JJ looked about to object when Viktor spoke up. “What’s the problem with him keeping his mask? You don’t need his identity to restrain him. Let’s move out already.”

JJ’s lip curled in anger, but he didn’t object when Viktor wrapped handcuffs around Eros’ wrists. Eros, however, had something to say about that. “ _ Oh _ , Ice Heart. If I had know you liked this sort of thing, I’d have let you tie me up sooner,” he teased.

Viktor almost laughed. He would have had it been any other situation. Instead, he touched the exposed part of Eros’ face with a single finger. “My mistake. Perhaps we can play with it later.”


	10. Chapter 10

****

Phichit changed into his plain clothes and headed to the starbucks he had gone to with Viktor. Entering it, he looked around before he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. He hesitated, unsure if the person he was looking at was really who he thought it was before walking over. What was the worst that happened?

“Chris?” Phichit asked quietly.

Chris’ head shot up and he looked suspiciously at Phichit. “How do you know my name?”

Phichit relaxed and sat down across from the blonde. “We have some mutual friends.”

“Oh? Who?” Chris’ eyes narrowed further.

Phichit held out his hand. “I’m Phichit Chulanont. I’ve watched you toss my friend around on camera.”

Chris shook his hand slowly. “HamsterLord,” he breathed.

Phichit nodded. “Viktor said I would find someone here who would help me. Is that you?”

Chris sat back. “He told me to do this when I saw you,” Chris scratched his nose.

Phichit’s face broke out into a grin. “So it is you I’m looking for.”

“To be honest, I don’t know what I just did, but if it means that we are friends, then that’s what is important. Where is Eros?” Chris asked. “I have to relay a message to you both.”

Phichit looked away. “Your organization took him. Viktor used the little bit of time he had to send me to you.”

Chris sighed. “This is happening faster than he predicted. But I know Viktor. He has some sort of plan to get Eros out of trouble. He’s too important for Viktor to leave him in the organization's custody.”

“I hope you’re right. I’m not sure what else we can do right now other than wait, though,” Phichit frowned.

“We have to move from here. Viktor said to meet here and then move so they can’t force him to tell them where we are,” Chris said.

“We can go to my apartment. If I know anything about Eros, when he gets away he’ll beeline there,” Phichit said.

Chris nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

``~`**`~``

 

“What can I do for you, my lord?” Viktor bowed in front of the man who lead the organization. The man who had stolen his life. The man he hated passionately, but couldn’t disobey.

“I want you to take the healer’s power,” the man folded his hands in front of him on the desk.

“What?” Viktor’s eyes shot up.

“I want you to take Eros’ power. We can’t kill him,” the man leaned forward. “I’m sure you understand just how important this is to us by my presence here alone.”

“Don’t kill him, he could be useful,” Viktor said weakly.

“How so?” The Master folded his hands in front of him.

“He’s an Empowerer,” Viktor whispered. Even now, as he fought the direction to argue his point he could feel the pain of disobeying sprouting up all over his body, in his lungs.

The Master seemed to think this over for a few moments before he settled back into his chair. “Useless. Eros would never work for us. If I wanted an Empowerer, I could just have you make one for me, isn’t that right?”

Viktor nearly suffocated on his own words. “Yes, sir.”

“Off you go,” the man smiled a dark, twisted smile.

“Can’t… Couldn’t you just negate him?” Viktor bit his lip. Searing pain everywhere, his eyesight was growing hazy.

“Oh, but then how would you ever learn your lesson, Ice Heart?” The master’s dark smile grew.

Viktor flinched. “Can I have a few days?” Viktor took a deep breath, trying to get air into his lungs. “I just need to prepare. It won’t be easy for even me to remove a power so large.”

“Granted,” the Master replied with a wave of his hand.

Almost instantly, the pain receded and Viktor took several large breaths as his ability to breathe returned to him. Now, Viktor had to prepare, with his few precious days. Viktor might not be able to disobey the Master, but he could betray him. He could finally earn his name, solidify his heart of ice and make the master regret holding Viktor’s soul hostage. And regret it he would, Viktor would make sure of it.

 

``~`**`~``

 

Viktor walked slowly towards the holding cell. He had been relatively unconcerned about Eros’ capture, knowing that they couldn’t hurt him because of the power that Viktor had given him, but with this, Eros - no, Yuuri - would die. And yet, he couldn’t disobey a direct order.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of Yuuri, tied to the chair where they’d left him. “Eros.”

Yuuri looked up and smiled, not a trace of how they’d been working him over present in his expression. “My cutest villain.”

Viktor bit his lip. “They’ve told me to take your power.”

“Are you going to?” Eros asked.

“I have to,” Viktor whispered. “As long as the boy I saved lives, I cannot disobey an order given by the organization. I’ve tried to keep you safe, but in the end I brought this on you and I’m so, so sorry.”

Eros’ smile faltered. “Take off the mask. Mine, I mean.”

Viktor reached out with shaking fingers and pulled the mask from Yuuri’s face. “What for?”

“If I don’t have power, I’m just… Yuuri,” Yuuri smiled up at him. “This power was never mine, you know that more than anyone, Ice Heart.”

Viktor took a deep breath to keep from crying. “I didn’t give it to you just so I’d lose you now. I gave it to you so you’d live.”

“It’s alright,” Yuuri whispered. “You sold your soul for me and I thank you for the years you’ve given me. When I die, you’ll be free.”

The tears fell rebelliously as Viktor manipulated Yuuri’s essence, rearranging it so the healing power was not part of him any longer. “I’m sorry,” he whispered over and over.

After he was done, Yuuri slumped down in the chair, feeling drained without the power that had thrummed through his veins for so long. He had never realized he could feel it until it was gone. Viktor took a deep shuddering breath and turned away from Yuuri.

“Viktor,” Yuuri called, stopping him in his tracks. 

Viktor slowly turned back to him. “Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled weakly. “I knew it,” he muttered. “Your kiss felt the same and you know… If you didn’t want me to know it was you, you probably should have never stopped speaking in French.”

Viktor stumbled his way back to Yuuri and knelt in front of him. “You knew it was me? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t care if you were Ice Heart. I love you no matter what.” Yuuri’s eyes were soft as he looked down at Viktor.

Viktor leaned forward and pressed their lips together. “I’ll find a way to get you out of here,” he whispered when he pulled back.

Yuuri shook his head. “No, Viktor. Let me die. Your freedom is more important to me than my life.”

“Your life has always meant more to me than my freedom,” Viktor countered.

“And you already got to make your sacrifice, now let me make mine. Let me be your act of god,” Yuuri replied forcefully. “Get out of here.”

Viktor’s bottom lip quivered, but he stood and strode to the door as Yuuri had commanded. Once he reached it, he looked over his shoulder and gave Yuuri a small smile. “I promise, this isn’t the last you’ve seen of me, but you’re right. Once you die I won’t be bound to their orders anymore. So wait for me to come for you and die beautifully, like everything else you do.”

Viktor knew that Yuuri didn’t understand. Hell, he could barely wrap his head around what he was doing himself and yet, Yuuri smiled at him. Yuuri smiled in that way that could light up a whole room and Viktor opened the door. He almost missed it on his way out, but he caught Yuuri’s whisper as the door swung shut behind him.

“I’ll be waiting, my cutest villain.”

It wasn’t until he was outside and half stumbling down the hallway that he realized Yuuri had said he loved him for the first time.

 

``~`**`~``

 

“Kill him,” the guard’s voice was directed at Yuri. Viktor bit his lip, his fingers twitching as he watched Yuri look at the guard like he was crazy.

“What’s the point, it’s not going to hurt him and he doesn’t even feel it,” Yuri crossed his arms. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve pierced this bastard.”

“That was before,” the guard grinned. “Ice Heart took away his powers for us. He’s as mortal as you or I.”

Yuri’s eyes widened as he looked back at the man tied to the chair in front of him. “Ice Heart did?”

Yuuri raised his head smiled weakly. “It’s okay,” he said softly.

Yuri did a double take, his first time seeing Yuuri’s face giving him pause before he raised his hand and ice started to form by Yuuri’s feet, but he held the blonde’s eye contact. After a moment, Yuri closed his eyes and turned away, waving his hands in front of him, the ice immediately shattering. “No,” he said lowly.

“What?” the guard glared.

“I said  _ no _ ,” Yuri glared at the guard. “I won’t kill him. Ice Heart might not be able to disobey an order, but I don’t have to just lay down and whimper like a beaten dog. I refuse to take Eros’ life.”

The guard looked at him sadly. “The master had such high hopes for you, Tiger,” he looked at the observation room where Viktor stood with several other guards. “Take the tiger away.”

Several guards left, leaving Viktor alone with just one other. VIktor sighed softly. “Do I really have to be here?”

“Orders are orders, even for you, Ice Heart,” The guard glanced at him as Yuri was led away, no doubt to be thrown into his own cell. He accepted it easier than Viktor thought he would, but maybe it was because it was for Yuuri. Viktor could understand that.

“You mean especially for me,” Viktor whispered.

Twenty minutes later, JJ was lead into the room. The same instruction was given to him and he didn’t hesitate. 

Yuuri screamed as JJ’s fire consumed him. Viktor felt the moment Yuuri died. It was like invisible shackles broke from around his wrists, a sudden rush of  _ freedom _ in his veins. Was the price worth the euphoria? At least it was faster than ordinary fire would have taken. Viktor felt anger fill him even as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He turned away from the scene and walked from the observation room. He closed his eyes, sensing for Yuri’s essence. He took a moment to feel guilty, the ability to sense essence was a gift from Yuuri. The power already inside him that Viktor had failed to notice originally managed strengthen Viktor even after Yuuri’s death. It wasn’t fair.

He walked down to Yuri’s cell and smiled at the guard in front of the door. “Master’s orders. I’m to bring the Tiger to him.”

The guard looked surprised. “Of course, Ice Heart.”

Viktor nodded as the door was opened for him. Yuri glared at him, even as he followed Viktor from the cell. “How could you take Eros’ power?” he demanded. “I thought you cared about him?”

Viktor’s fingers twitched again as he led Yuri out of earshot of the guard. “I do care about him.”

“They’re going to kill him!” Yuri exclaimed.

“They already killed him,” Viktor said, monotone. “They made me watch.”

“How could you let this happen?” Yuri glared at him.

“Because now I’m free,” Viktor hissed. “Yuuri told me to let him make his sacrifice so I could have my freedom and I did. Now I’m going to fix it.”

“What do you mean? How can you fix it?” Yuri stared. “His name is Yuuri?”

“Yes, his name is Yuuri. I need more power,” Viktor muttered. “I’ve never brought someone back from the dead before.”

“What?” Yuri’s eyes widened. “Not even you could do something like that. The organization’s file on you said you can only manipulate living things.”

Viktor glanced at the time on his phone. “I could write a book about what the organization doesn’t know about me.”

Yuri blinked. “What do you mean you need more power?”

“Essence doesn’t just vanish when you die. It slowly trickles away over the course of days. I need to take the power of others to mold it with what is left of Yuuri’s essence. We don’t have much time, I need to revive him while there is still enough of his essence to make him Yuuri. You have to come with me,” Viktor glanced at the time again.

“The Master didn’t call for me, did he?” Yuri asked slowly.

“No, I just wanted to save you,” Viktor patted Yuri’s head.

Yuri bit his lip. “Take my power.”

“What?” Viktor looked surprised.

“Take my power to save Eros!” Yuri glared.

Viktor smiled. “Thank you, Yura, but no need.”

“What? I thought you needed power?” Yuri narrowed his eyes.

“I planned in advance,” Viktor held up his phone. “Less than a minute to go. Plus, I’m going to need you to have full power.”

“Until what?” Yuri glanced at the time.

“Until everyone in this building is powerless except the Master, you and I,” Viktor grinned. “But they’re still people, so I need you to protect me while I revive Yuuri.”

Yuri nodded. “Alright. Why didn’t you take the Master’s power?”

“I couldn’t,” Viktor shrugged. “My contract dictated that I couldn’t hurt the Master and I had to follow every order he gave me as long as Yuuri lived. Now that I think about it, I believe that Lilia gave me an out in this way, but I couldn’t have brought myself to take Yuuri’s power if it wasn’t for the master’s direct order.”

Yuri nodded as Viktor gasped suddenly, his eyes widening as he felt power rush into him. Right about now, everyone around the base would be feeling the effects of losing their powers, but Viktor didn’t care. He felt stronger than he had ever before, their essence surrounding his own like a protective layer. Yuri touched his arm and Viktor nodded at him, a small smile on his lips.

They made their way back to Yuuri’s cell without meeting anyone else in the halls until they were around the corner.

“Guard this room with your life,” one guard said to a group. “The Master is on his way personally.”

“What’s happening? My power is gone,” another guard cried.

“You know as well as I that there is only one person who could have done this,” the first guard responded darkly.

“Ice Heart has betrayed us,” a third voice chimed in.

“The Master believes that Ice Heart will be on his way here. I have no idea why, but don’t let him in,” the first guard ordered.

“They figured it out faster than I thought they would,” Viktor muttered.

“They said the Master is coming,” Yuri whispered back. “We have to move fast.”

Viktor nodded. “Can you clear the door?”

Yuri nodded and stepped around the corner. He extended his hands and formed a wall of ice and then pushed it forward. The guards gasped as they were forced back by Yuri’s wall, away from the door.

Viktor entered the room and felt his heart drop as his eyes fell on the remains of Yuuri. Yuri gasped as he saw the result of JJ’s work. He took a deep breath and blocked the door with ice before turning back to Viktor.

“I should have done it,” he said quietly.

“The reason you’re standing here with me is because you didn’t,” Viktor said softly. 

Yuri shook his head. “If it had been me, he wouldn’t have suffered.”

Viktor smiled weakly and then closed his eyes. “This is going to take longer than I hoped. This much damage is going to be difficult to correct.”

Yuri nodded. “Do what you need to do. I’ll keep you both safe.”

Viktor took a deep breath and then opened his eyes, waving his hands in front of him, taking what was left of Yuuri’s essence and molding it with the ones he had trapped, slowly feeding it back into Yuuri. As he did, he added the healing factor he had taken back and Yuuri’s body slowly returned to its previous form.

“Is he going to have all of those powers?” Yuri asked.

“I honestly have no idea what will happen, Yura,” Viktor muttered, most of his concentration on his work. “This is unprecedented, but he’ll be alive.”

Yuri stood behind Viktor, watching him work until he noticed cracks forming in his ice. He squinted at the figure behind the wall and felt a shiver run through him.  _ The Master was coming. _

“Viktor,” Yuri said urgently.

“Almost done,” Viktor muttered, his focus never leaving Yuuri. “I just need another minute or so.”

“Viktor!” Yuri cried again as his ice wall shattered.

Viktor’s eyes shot to the door as the Master swept in. “Yura, I just need a little more time,” he gasped and turned back to Yuuri. “Delay him as much as you can!”

Yuri took a deep breath and caged the Master with his ice. The Master swept his hands around, the ice shattering. The Master’s power rendering Yuri’s all but useless. ‘Negate’ was a power that even worked on Viktor, and he feared being stopped before he could finish bringing Yuuri back.

Yuri was trying his best. Throwing spike after wall after spike at the master, only to have his power negated again and again. The most he was succeeding at doing was forcing the Master to slow down a bit. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw guards aiming weapons at him. He held out one of his hands towards them, still forming walls in front of the master with the other and froze their weapons. He could see the looks of fear on the guards faces and caught sight of himself in the mirrored observation window. His eyes were glowing red and his mind flashed to Eros’ hand gently on his head, knowingly offering Yuri a power boost. Yuri growled low in his throat and pushed more power behind his walls, trying to slow the Master down more.

“Viktor!” Yuri screamed again as the guards surged forward now that their weapons were useless, despite their fear, grabbing Yuri and restraining him. Yuri tried to reach, tried to form one last wall to protect Yuuri and Viktor, but there were too many people holding him down. He couldn’t reach, he couldn’t protect them if he couldn’t manipulate his ice. Yuri struggled against the people holding him as he watched the Master reach Viktor.

Viktor gasped as he felt his power snuffed out by the Master’s. “Come on, Yuuri,” he whispered as he was wrenched around to face the Master.

“I think we have to talk, Ice Heart,” the Master said, tone low and dangerous.

“I’m not your toy anymore,” Viktor stared the Master in the eye.

The Master laughed. “You sold your soul to me in exchange for that little kid’s life.”

Viktor glanced over his shoulder. “That little kid grew up and offered his life to give me back mine.”

The Master’s eyes shot to Yuuri. “Eros?”

Viktor smirked. “You no longer have any power over me.”

“Then you are no longer of any use to me,” the Master’s eyes hardened and he wrapped a hand around Viktor’s neck, squeezing down. Viktor tried to struggle, tried to escape, but his body was already feeling the effects of straining his power to revive Yuuri and his limbs felt heavy.

As the life was being squeezed out of him an agonizing scream came from behind him. Everyone froze as all eyes turned to Yuuri. His eyes were open wide as he contorted in the chair and then he fell silent, slowly sitting up, looking around the room, taking in the scene.

His eyes narrowed as a wave of water pummeled the guards restaining Yuri, knocking them back and way from the blonde before he turned to the Master. Viktor found himself thrown to the floor as Yuuri growled, stalking forward to stand between Viktor and the Master. Flames poured off his body and he glowed with light as he directed attack after attack at the Master. His feet crushed the floor where he stepped and despite the Master’s power to negate the attacks, the sheer number of powers inside Yuuri was driving him back until finally, Yuuri was close enough.

He reared back and let the full power of ‘Eros’ rain down on the Master. After all, Eros was known for hand to hand combat. He punched and kicked the Master relentlessly until he stopped moving. Once satisfied, he turned to Viktor.

“Welcome back, Eros,” Viktor gasped out, his voice rough from the strangulation he had endured.

Yuuri smiled at him. “Good to see you, my cutest villain,” he said softly. He walked forward and scooped Viktor up into his arms, cradling him against his chest. “I was waiting for you.”

“We need to get out of here,” Yuri spoke up, eyeing the unconscious guards by the door. “There will be more guards coming. Do either of you have a safe house not on the organization’s registry?”

“We can go to my home,” Yuuri nodded and lead Yuri from the room.

Any resistance they encountered were put down by the waves of power coming out of Yuuri. Viktor noted with blurry vision that the powers he had embedded in Yuuri’s essence were being treated as the healing had, being buffed up and strengthened within Yuuri. It seemed like he was struggling to control them all, some of them were seemingly acting on their own, but somehow neither Viktor or Yuri were touched by the powers. Yuuri paused at one point and took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he focused and when he started walking again, the ground remained intact below his feet. They got to Yuuri and Phichit’s apartment with relative ease, no one able to stand up to Yuuri, even with his arms encumbered by Viktor.

Once there, however, Yuuri placed Viktor on his own feet and collapsed to his knees. “What happened to me?” he gasped out.

“You died,” Yuri said simply.

“What?” Phichit’s voice rang out. He ran over to kneel next to Yuuri, followed closely by Chris, resting a hand on his shaking shoulders.

“I remember dying,” Yuuri clutched to his chest as he spoke. “The fire… I felt it.”

“Viktor brought you back,” Yuri added. “He used the power of everyone in the building to give you back your life.”

“It hurts,” Yuuri whimpered. “There’s too much inside. It feels like I’m going to burst.”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor whispered. “It was the only way I could revive you.”

“Yuuri, you need to lay down,” Phichit said gently.

Yuuri nodded in response. “Sleep,” he muttered before his eyes slid shut and his body lolled forward.

They moved him to his bed and Viktor found himself standing outside the room with Chris.

“What have I done?” Viktor whispered. Chris stood next to him, glancing over to the door to the bedroom where Yuuri was sleeping.

“You’re a king maker,” Chris said quietly.

“What?” Viktor looked at him with wide eyes.

“Eros is now the strongest of all of us. There’s nothing he couldn’t do if he set his mind to it, and there would be plenty of powered people who would follow him,” Chris shrugged. “It all depends how he will use that power.”

“Do you think he will ever forgive me?” Viktor said softly.

Chris looked over Viktor carefully. “That’s his choice, Viktor, but I don’t think you did anything that needs to be forgiven.”

“I hope you’re right,” Viktor muttered.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end, my lovelies. I'm sad this one is done, but it was a fun adventure!

“So, Eros, it’s safe to say that you’re a brand new hero,” the reporter looked at the heroes sitting in front of her.  Eros, dressed as he always had been, black and glittering rhinestones, looking just as enticing as he always had been. Next to him sat his new partner and brand new hero, King Maker, dressed similarly to Eros, except his costume was white with a gold mask.

“I’m still the same person,” Eros grinned at the reporter. “Now I just have a few extra parts to me. It’s been a learning curve, to say the least.”

“In what way?” The reporter asked.

“Well, I’m sure everyone knows by now that I have a few new powers, but what no one really knows is that they came pretty randomly. Basically King Maker gave them to me to save my life and neither of us had control over what I ended up with. For example,” Eros’ body began to glow, light radiating out of him. “This power. This is all this does. I’m a human glow stick when I activate it. What was the point of this? We don’t know and we have yet to figure out how it’s useful. Also, it took me quite some time to control all of the powers. I was out of commision for over a week before I managed to not feel like I was exploding from the inside out.”

The reporter noted that King Maker reached across the armrests to take Eros’ hand, his thumb rubbing in soothing circles. The look Eros sent him was soft and gentle at the action and the reporter filed that away for later.

“I thought your power was immortality. What do you mean King Maker saved your life?” The reporter sounded confused.

“Well…” Eros hesitated.

“Because my ability isn’t limited to giving power. Due to extenuating circumstances, I took Eros’ immortality first. Giving him all that he has now was just me righting that mistake,” King Maker spoke up.

“King Maker, you’re a new hero on the scene. It’s safe to say that there are many heroes that envy your position next to Eros, a hero with growing fame and popularity. What is your take on that?” The reporter turned her attention to King Maker.

“I was given this name because of Eros. At the time it wasn’t my intention, but he now stands in a position to change the world of powered people. I’m grateful to be able to stand by his side and support him,” King Maker smiled.

“There are rumors of a relationship between you two. Can you confirm or deny that?” The reporter asked.

King Maker positively beamed and wrapped his arms around one of Eros’, resting his head on the black clad shoulder. Eros smiled down at him, the look again softer than his usual seductive smirks. “Eros and I are very close,” King Maker said happily.

“So, it’s safe to say that Eros is off the market?” The reporter pressed.

“I’ve has been off the market for a long time, our relationship just wasn’t public until King Maker decided to take his place next to me,” Eros said, the picture of calm next to the man who was basically nuzzling him.

“I’m sure that will break quite a few hearts,” the reporter joked. “I’d like to ask about how HamsterLord fits into all of this.”

“HamsterLord has always been a bit more behind the scenes that I have been. He is continuing that role while King Maker and I stand in the front. That is not to say he has a lesser role than either of us, just that he has other things he must attend to now as well. For instance, he is heading up our outreach program,” Eros replied. “Speaking of which, if there is anyone out there who feels like they don’t fit where they are, if they think their power isn’t right or theirs or if they are being pressured to do something that they don’t agree with, come to us. We will help you, we will protect you.”

“There have been several sightings of the villains Intoxication and Tiger and they seem to be a bit more… Shall we say in a grey area than they had been now that Ice Heart seems to have completely vanished. Would you two know anything about that?”

“Yes,” Eros smirked. “I wouldn’t put them in a grey area at all. They’re full time heroes now, and if anyone messes with them, they mess with all of us.”

“Speaking of which,” the reporter swallowed, not having missed the clear threat in Eros’ eyes. “What is your take on the rumors that Intoxication’s weakness is rodents?”

“Who told you that?” King Maker blinked curiously at the reporter from where he was still cuddled against Eros.

“Well, there was security footage of Intoxication and Tiger stopping a robbery in a pet store and he froze in the rodents section. Apparently Tiger had to drag him out,” he reporter laughed slightly.

Eros snorted in amusement. “HamsterLord traumatized him early on, before Intoxication turned over a new leaf. That being said, they’re working on Intoxication’s fear together, and Lord help anyone who tries to use HamsterLord’s friends against someone he’s looking out for.”

“He is frighteningly overpowered these days,” King Maker mused.

“So are you,” Eros replied. “Hell, you’re saying someone is overpowered to  _ me _ .”

King Maker smiled. “Fair point.”

The reporter smiled at the interaction. “For my final question, I would like to ask what your response is to the groups that have spoken about wanting to control and study you, Eros?”

Eros stilled for a moment before he turned to the camera with steely eyes. “I say: come for me, then. It will save me the time of finding you to take you apart. This is a new world order, and I stand at the top. I will protect those who are powered from groups who would abuse them. If you are like the people I rescued King from, I will find you and dismantle you. We might have powers, but we are people, too. We aren’t to be controlled, experimented on, studied. I will protect everyone I can. If you hurt people, powered or non, know that I’m coming for you.”

The reporter sat back in her chair, stunned, as Eros turned back to her. He smiled at her, a look she’d seen countless times with all the media coverage Eros had received, that hard look gone. It was like he was a completely different person.

“I think you made the sound guy pee his pants,” King Maker whispered.

“Hush, King,” Eros scolded. Turning back to the reporter he smiled again. “I assume we are done now?”

The reporter nodded and as Eros and King Maker left, she couldn’t help but think she’d never seen such a terrifying couple. Nor had she seen one who was more in love.


End file.
